Unknown identity
by mooshy3712
Summary: Mikan enrolls to the mysterious alice academy.she was pulled away from her grandpa and she has no idea why. She soon is lead to discover that half the people in the academy are immortal and all of the people in the academy have what you may call an ALICE. She seems to be the only one that is watched by the higher ups.she is soon lead to new prob involving fan girls,Ruka and Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 1**

People sometimes ask me to describe myself or to tell them a bit about myself especially in school assignments or introducing yourself as the new kid in class. I have always known the question would pop up somewhere, yet I never really was able to describe who I am or be prepared. I seem to black out and not really know what to say. Should I make up some things about me to make me an interesting character? Or should I just say my name and age and figure out everything from there. I remember when I was in 5th grade our English teacher asked the class to write a short paragraph about ourselves for homework. THAT WAS THE LONGEST PIECE OF HOMEWORK I HAVE EVER DONE. I spent 3 hours thinking about what to write other than my marvellous name and age. Piece of art right there. I seem to always be the only one that doesn't know how to describe me. When I do think about it who am I? I am just one in a 6 billion populated planet! What makes me special at all?

Somewhere in Tokyo Japan…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The condo seemed to be surrounded with that horrible noise that just LOVES to wake people up….well you can't blame it…..it is an alarm clock.

The beeping of the alarm clock actually was going off 15 min before. Whoever who is not shutting that alarm clock up is pretty late. Let us go to the location of the alarm clock shall we?

Clothes, laptop, unidentified moving object…it appears to be on a bed covered by a lot of sheets. A hand appears trying or making an effort of shutting the alarm. Finally emerges a girl about 14 – 15 eesh with a dreamy expression on. That all changed when she glanced at the alarm clock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Hitoyaka Elementary school.

"Alright class, let's check the attendance. Alright Hiyo chan"

"Hai"

_**Pant Pant**_

"Suki chan"

"Hai"

"Yuri san"

"Here"

"_**NO I can't be late again."**_

"Yukio san"

"Here"

"Rin"

"Here"

"Shin san"

"Here"

"Mikan chan"

…

"Sakura Mikan chan?" the teacher repeated.

"IM HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE, DON'T START CLASS WITHOUT ME IM HEREEEEEEE!" Mikan entered panting.

The class sweat dropped and the teacher sighed to Mikans typical behavior.

"So what's the excuse this time Mikan?" asked the teacher amused.

"Uhhh well I went to sleep late and had a dream that gummie bears were attacking me and then this one gummy bear just really was so annoying so I well I ….i ate him but I was soooooooo hungry and I do feel bad and.."

"Mikan" the teacher rubbed her temples and continued "how many times have you been tardy? You're just lucky I was substituting for Jinno or he would have given you detention. Take your seat." The teacher called Kate lectured.

"Sorry and thanks." Mikan energetically said.

"you haven't handed an application to which high school you are planning to go to" the teacher said.

"I don't know which one is best for me." Mikan said.

She took her seat and looked at the empty seat beside her. The teacher began the lesson and everyone started jotting down notes whereas the usually cheerful brunette had a sad expression on.

"Hotaru…"

Next class was Jinno sensei's

"MIKAN! How many times do I have to repeat? You put the x here and substitute this variable here!"

Mikan looked at the equation with a very hard thinking face. She hoped that with a very hard thinking face on he might leave her be but Jinno had called on her. Pure luck…

She was trying very hard to understand the very simple equation which looked like a ginormous university question.

"Oh god." Jinno then took a giant long ruler and pointed the ruler at her.

"There is an idiot at the end of this ruler"

Mikan felt her blood boiling. No way was she going to stand for this.

"Oh really…which end?"mikan replied. She knew she was a goner and her grandpa will yell at her for getting detention… again. But Jinno's face was priceless.

"Why are you talking back to me?"

"….thats kind of how communication works." Mikan smirked.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA DETENTION!"

LUNCH TIME.

The brunette was eating her lunch with her friends who seemed very worried about her. The brunette was usually cheerful and wouldn't stop blabbing.

"Mikan chan are you okay?" a worried friend asked.

"Yeah you seem down today."another friend remarked.

"Ehh….really im so sorry…it's nothing really."the brunette smiled sheepishly.

Just at that moment a boy with grayish hair and bnlue eyes walked to their table.

"uh…Sakura san…..will you accept my feelings for you?" the boy fidgeted nervously.

"Im sorry but I think I am too young to go out, I don't think I am ready yet and I think you could do much better than me and you are so kind and nice that I bet a lot of girls like you but I can't accept for now. Let's be very good friends though."Mikan replied with a bright smile on her face that would make anyone's heart melt away.

Mikan never understood why she got a lot of confessions and why girls always seemed to bully her since she was young. She looked at herself as an ordinary person. She had bright brown chocolate eyes, fair skin, long brown hair to her waist and a tall but slim figure. She seemed to look at herself as ordinary when in reality even her friends envied is why after those constant bulling antics when she was young she studied judo and karate. She wanted to be able to stand up for herself and not depend on hotaru. Hotaruuu she thought.

Hotaru left for a new school when they were in 6th grade, 2 years ago. Hotaru was her best friend and still is. Mikan would always remember her genius best friend who could build anything from almost anything especially her genius invention the baka gun. It's used to hit idiots who would be defined as Mikan. Hotaru didn't say a word when she left which left Mikan extremely sad. 'We are best friends aren't we?' Mikan never even got a clue to what stupid school took her. All she ever got from hotaru after that was a post card.

As Mikan was reminiscing about her best friend, school had apparently ended and her detention class.

MIKAN'S POV

Mikan was walking home when a bunch of middle aged men surrounded her.

"Awww cutey where do you live?"one of the men asked.

"With my granpa." I said with a cheerful voice.

"Ohhh where does you grandpa live?"

"With me" I said it with an obvious tone.

The man's eye twitched and asked "Where do both of you live?"

"Oh next to my neighbour's house" I replied cheerfully.

"WHERE is your neighbour's house located?"

"If I tell you…..you wouldn't believe me" I whispered.

"TELL US!"

"Next to my house" I whispered.

"…"

At the end they decided to leave me alone I think. They tried to grab me but failed. I did not do anything at all. They just couldn't seem to touch me. Oh well. I just started making my way back to my condo unit.

When I entered I saw my grandpa on the couch yelling at the TV.

"GRANDPAAAAAAAAAAAA" I rushed to him.

He hugged me and then smacked me on my head.

"Owww what was that for?" I asked.

"You slept in didn't you?"

"Well I love my sleep! Sleep is like a time machine to breakfast!"

"…"

"Anyway did you make it home safely Mikan?"

"No I died a few times." I reply.

"Okay then how was your math lesson."

My face darkened. "pshhhh it was so easy."

"If it was easy for you then you probably were doing it wrong" grandpa said.

"Thanks gramps." I replied sarcastically.

My grandpa went back to yelling at toilet paper commercial. I always wonder why people make commercials for toilet paper. I mean who does not buy toilet paper?My weird thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on my door.

That was weird…. I never have guests over. I went and opened the door, revealing men with black suits. I mentally started thinking of things I may have done wrong because these guys looked scary but composed. Scary because they just stared at me. Grandpa came to the rescue asking them what business they have here. I went to my room. After about an hour or so I hear grandpa calling me out and I see that the men in black have not left yet.

"Mikan you're going to Alice academy." Grandpa said.

"What? Isn't it that super rich people school and super-duper smart school?"

"Apparently…I still don't understand why you would want her" Gramps pointed at me. "I mean she is not a genius. Neither are we rich enough to send her there."

"Thanks grandpa" I sarcastically replied.

"Alice Academy is highly misunderstood. But that is all that I can say for now. I'm sorry" one of the men said.

"I refuse" I said confidently daring the men.

"Tuition is free for her and everything else shall be prepared but you have no say in whether or not you want to go. You have no choice." One of the men said.

"People who get in the academy are stuck there until graduation. You may visit her monthly. "One of the men said.

"WHAT?" I don't want to be away from grandpa! I have no one then! I don't know who my parents are and now all of a sudden I am accepted to the most prestigious school in JAPAN?

Questions are running through my mind WHY? I don't have a choice? WHY? WHY ME? I am ordinary.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 2**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE CHARACTERS.**

Usually I only had only been scared of only five things:

1:'Wrong password'

2: 'We need to talk'

3: '10 missed calls from grandpa'

4: 'grandpa's slipper'

5: 'Detention with Jinno'

Now my life has decided to smack me on the face and transfer me to Alice Academy away from Grandpa.

NEW FEAR: ALICE ACADEMY

Why fear it? Oh well how am I supposed to act normal when a school wants me to noooo forces me to transfer all of a sudden without a good reason?

All this is just too suspicious for my liking. Not to mention the fact that I will be attending an academy with rich snobs!

I am currently on my way to school. My old school by the way. This shall be the last day I set foot in this school until Alice Academy locks me up!

I actually did Google about Alice Academy but all it did was give me minimal information. THIS ACADEMY IS TRULY SUSPICIOUS! EVEN GOOGLE FAILED!

I then tried researching if Alice Academy has any right taking me away like that. I went to the point of calling the government's office! And apparently yes… yes they can take you for no apparent REASON! I started cursing the government.

It was Jinno's class. I am been targeted once again.

"SAKURA DO THIS FIRST!THEN THAT!" Jinno yelled.

" . !"I emphasized.

"YOU FAILED THIS EQUATION!"

"…YOU failed to teach ME" I smirked.

One of the things I won't miss or have to deal with any more is Jinno.

I told my friends that I shall be leaving and that spread to the whole school!

They threw me a party! Jinno wasn't there but I heard he was acting like a happy kangaroo somewhere.

I came home and started to pack since that cruel academy wants me to start class tomorrow. Grandpa looked sad too. I wasn't being myself today. I usually smile and think clearly but today my thoughts are clouded and I feel like crying. NO, what did hotaru tell you before you idiot!

_SMILE…_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**5 year's ago**_

"_Hotaruuuuuuuuuu"_

_BAKA BAKA_

"_OWIEEEEEEEEEEEE" I started crying._

"_EW, don't cry stupid! You look ten times uglier when you cry." Hotaru monotonously said._

_I instantly stood up and grabbed my cheeks wide to let out a smile._

"_Better hwotaruu"_

_Hotaru flashed me one of those rare smiles and said_

"_Better…"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered that memory. Then I remembered what hotaru told me and forced a ginormous smile on my face. I instantly thought of the word happy. Happy has five words…Pizza has five words too! This CAN NOT BE A COINCIDENCE.

Another memory instantly took over and made me remember all the hugs I gave you ever get a good hug from a person and your just like ' WAIT NOOOOOOOOOOOO HUG ME MOREEEEEEEE!' Those good hugs only exist when grandpa hug me and Hotaru. Oh how I miss my best friend who left me WITHOUT TELLING ME!... AND NOW IM LEAVING GRAMPS!

My thoughts were soon interrupted when grandpa came into my room. We began talking which lead him to lecturing me to eat good and wake up for school. Then we cried our eyeballs out. I am going to miss him so much.

In about an hour, a knock was heard coming from the door. Grandpa and I looked at each other sadly until he broke the gaze and went to open the door.

The men from before had come for me. I handed them the luggage and a bunch of other things to be carried down.

"Ready?" one of the men asked.

I looked and hugged grandpa, then whispered "Don't you go sick on me and die you old geezer"

Grandpa chuckled "WHO ME? I am as healthy as a polar bear!"

I chuckled and then gave one last wave and left.

MEANWHILE

"I am so sorry Yuka san…"

**ITS ME MOOSHY! MIKAN SHALL MEET NATSUME AND HOTARU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I CAN UPDATE TODAY THE SECOND CHAPTER IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWSSSSSS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Identity**

**Chapter 3**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

As I arrived to the busiest part in Tokyo which is the center, I observed people carrying on with their busy lives. I left at night yesterday and I arrived 6:00 am in the morning here. Now you may be wondering why so late? We got delayed a couple of times in which I am not willing to say right now. It was sunny so I decided to wear my shades. I saw some high school students going to their respected schools. Right now I had an envious felling towards them. They are free! They can come back home to their parents whereas for me I was kidnapped by these evil men. Okay not kidnapped but I was taken against my will! But I cannot get out of the academy, ITS LIKE I WAS SENT TO A BOARDING SCHOOL!

A black limo came for us and all I could do is stare at how cool it looked. Wait a second why a limo? Am I a VIP or something? Pfftt heck no! They must be trying to impress me with their stupid but beautiful limousine.

I hopped in and waited till I reached my destination which was not that long of a ride. Huge walls were apparently built around the Academy. They weren't kidding about No one leaving this academy! I don't think anyone could make it across that freaking wall! There were even security guards at the gate…a very luxurious gate if I may say. We went inside and….OH MY FREAKING GOSH!

This could not be real. The Academy was truly amazing. It was both charming and modern! Very detailed architecture and a beautiful fountain at the entrance of the academy made my eyes grow wide. It was truly amazing and breathtaking.

"I see your enjoying the view of the academy" a blonde male with shoulder width hair popped out of nowhere. He has quite a taste in clothes I must say, Very pink and poofy.

"Uh yeah….this is HUGE!" I emphasized the last word.

"This" he pointed "Aha oh no honey this is just the main entrance office. You go here when you just arrived to register and stuff." He then pointed to a map.

I was wrong…this academy is GINORMOUS. There was a separate division for little kids aged 1-6. I wondered what the heck are they doing here at an age so young without their parents. I still don't know why I am here too. My face must have flashed with worry because the blonde said "I will soon tell you the real reason you are here."

'Real reason?' I wondered.

We went back to the map and I found out there was a middle school division and a high school division AS well as a University/College division! I am stuck here until University?

But this school is truly GINORMOUS.

"Is everyone in this school….you know, rich and super-duper smart or something." I asked.

"No that is just a misunderstanding, Oh yeah how could I be so thoughtless, my name is Narumi Anjou your homeroom teacher." Narumi said cheerfully.

I felt as if I could really trust and rely on this Narumi person. I let my cheerful side come out but only for now since I want to find out why this Academy takes in kids and they don't let them out.

I take of my shades and give a big bright warm smile. "Hi my name is Mikan Sakura, Nice to meet you." I cheerfully said.

He didn't respond for a while and just stared at me. I became a bit self-conscious and a thought hit me. "Oh no don't tell me I got tanned and the freaking shades made me tanned around my whole face except for my eyes!" I wept.

"..Huh Pfft ahahahaha no Mikan chan, you just remind me of a person." Narumi laughed.

I must have turned very red like a tomato from embarrassment.

"Ehhhh Mikan chan your face is red like a tomato." Narumi teased.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I blushed.

While I was chatting animatedly with my teacher, we arrived at the main office where I was told to sit for now. Narumi explained to me something about star ranking based on your skills and academics and then he left to speak to someone.

So far what I grasped about the star ranking thing is that the lowest level is NO STAR, then ONE STAR, then TWO STAR, then THREE STAR and then the highest is SPEACIAL STAR.

Soon Narumi came in along with Misaki, another teacher I presume.

"Mikan chan have you ever heard of Alice?" Narumi asked.

"You mean Alice in Wonderland, Alice by Avril lavinge or the book?" I asked.

"…"

"No I meant Alice as in a special ability otherwise known as an Alice." Narumi answered.

"Nope never heard of that." I replied but then I immediately remember the name of this Academy, Alice Academy. Does this Alice thing have something to do with that?

"Well Mikan that is what an Alice is. Alice Academy consists of people with special abilities ranging from low risk abilities like teleporting, turning invisible, etc. to high risk abilities such as water controlling, weather controlling, fire caster and well I consider that the fart Alice is truly the most dangerous but that's just me." Narumi said.

I immediately thought of the low risk one that is turning invisible. I think that one scares me. I don't want someone to see me doing something embarrassing whereas I don't see them. Wait there's a fart Alice?

"You must be joking right? Your telling me that this whole Academy consists of people with Alices?" I asked.

"Yep" misaki replied.

"So say I do believe you then why am I here again?" I asked.

"Well Mikan, that is because you have the rarest Alice known to all Alice users, which is a nullification Alice." Misaki said.

"You're the only one known to have that Alice and it is extremely hard to find a person with that Alice. Most of the people in this Academy have been here since they were small because their Alice was easily found." Misaki continued.

"People with this kind of power are usually used by other people for various reasons. Sometimes sold or traded. That is why the government made sure to have a safe haven for a person with Alice, known as the Alice Academy. The walls are supposed to keep safe the people in it and the governmet makes sure that we are kept secret from the society by covering up Alice Academy as a school for extremely rich and smart." Misaki said.

I let the information sink in and made sure I didn't freak out.

"Oh and then what's your Alice." I asked.

"Do you want to see Mikan chan" Narumi asked and leant closer to Misaki.

"No NARUMI NOT ON ME!" Misaki yelled.

Narumi kissed his forehead and instantly Misaki went dazed and then into a lovey dovey expression.

"My Alice Mikan chan is Pheromone, it makes any person I want fall in love with me for a while." Narumi said.

"You're Alice is useful and very powerful and can help you a bunch of times. You need to train it so that you could be able to use your Alice when needed." Narumi continued.

"Do you know how we found you Mikan chan? We found out about your Alice when one of our men were in town and noticed you being surrounded by some Alice users. But if I am right they couldn't hurt you."

I nodded.

"That is because of your nullification Alice. At first we did not understand why they couldn't grab you. But then we understood what you have. Those men by the way are in the AAO and they kidnap kids with Alice's and sell them but they could not get you"

I nodded and understood.

Narumi then made his way out of the office while I waited patiently seated. He came back a few minutes later with what appears a uniform set.

"Mikan you will be resuming school as an 8th grader this year. Because of suddenly taking you from your home and school like that in the middle to end of the school year you will be resuming your classes as an 8th grader in this school." Narumi said.

Great I am going to transfer at almost the end of the school year as an 8th grader. Well at least I have a high school decided and I only have three months of school as a middle school kid.

"Try on your middle school uniform."

I went and changed into my new school uniform. WOW! Like the academy it was amazing! A red checkered skirt with a white blouse and red bow. I loved it.

"In this Academy middle school wears red, high school wears blue so when you enter high school soon your uniform shall change, and at last is the university/college uniform which is yellow." Narumi continued.

"AW MIKAN CHAN YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" Narumi said cheerfully while snapping a picture of me.

I immediately blushed and tried to tackle Narumi but that didn't work. So I ended up chasing him while laughing my head off.

After all that running I waved bye to Narumi and began to make my way to class B at the 8th grade division. But before I left Narumi quickly said something that made me drop my backpack.

THERE ARE IMORTALS IN THIS ACADEMY! Okay…first Alice's sure I believe that part but now immortals! DOES THAT MEAN THEY ARE DEAD LIKE VAMPIRES OR SOMETHING!

As I pondered on and on about my thoughts I realized I was in front of class. Usually I get lost finding my way to class but I guess my anxiety led me to class.

I want to get that damn homeroom teacher and make him tell me what do you mean IMMORTALS? The 3 most important questions in my head are:

1 WHAT IMMORTALS?

2 AM I AN IMMORTAL?

3 WILL THE IMMORTALS EAT ME OR HURT ME IN ANY WAY?

My thoughts were disrupted when SPEAK OF THE DEVIL Narumi opened the door.

"Now class we have a new student joining us this year. Please treat her well!" Narumi said and then pulled me in.

The class broke out in whispers. "How weird a girl transferring at the mid-end of the year?" one of the classmates whispered. "She hid her Alice for that long!"

As the class was whispering about me Narumi quieted them down and told me to introduce myself. OH FUDGE! Uh what do I say? I don't know what to say umm my name and age should be okay right? My face must have looked panicky.

"Umm my name is Mikan Sakura and I am 14 years old…."

The class appeared to want more from me.

"What's your alice?" one of the students asked.

"Uhh oh yeah umm nul nullification I think." I answered.

"What's your star rank?" a green permed haired girl asked.

I don't know that….. Speaking of which what the heck is my star rank?

"Her star rank right now is a two star and we will have to see your academics and Alice training to determine your official star rank." Narumi replied cheerfully.

I wanted to go further in the subject plus I wanted to discuss about the immortals but Narumi pushed me along to grab a seat.

"Your seat shall be next to let's see um" Oh this will be interesting Narumi thought. "Natsume shall be your seat partner and your partner until the end of the school year." Narumi smirked and left the classroom shouting free period.

The class immedialty went into uproar, 75% of the girls practically looked like murdering me and all the boys had sad faces on. I didn't get it who is Natsume?

I stood there at the front of the classroom because I had no idea where Natsume was.

"Um who is Natsume?" I asked politely and cheerfully.

Then as I scanned the class down I noticed someone who has been staring at me the whole time. I immediately went to hug the said person and surprisingly she let me hug her. My best friend Hotaru was found.

"Hotaruu you evil jerk! How could you leave me like that without any warning?" I asked.

"You would cry your eyeballs out and I didn't want to say goodbye." Hotaru replied while patting my head.

Whispers broke out.

"Wow she knows the ice queen!" "The ice queen I think she smiled just now." "Just who is this Sakura girl?"

I glanced at Hotaru and noticed she has become taller. She still has those beautiful pair of amethyst eyes that are the windows to her emotions.

"Ne hotaru are you an immortal?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Owww should have known.

"The idiotic guy who is reading manga is Natsume…To other girls is the target for a boyfriend." Hotaru whispered.

I got up and made my way to the said guy and noticed why all the girls fawned over him. He has pale skin and raven hair but the thing that shocked me the most is his eyes, Crimson. Never have I met a person with red eyes. Seemed so unreal that a person like him could exist! Flawless and wait could he be an immortal?

"Hey little girl would you stop staring at me! Its creeping me out." The said lad said irritably.

I TAKE IT BACK! HE IS NOT FLAWLESS! HE HAS AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown Identity**

**Chapter 4**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

I looked at the raven haired lad disbelivingly and then decided to put it behind me. So I put on my best smile and cheerful attitude and "Hi Natsume my name is Mikan Sakura, please treat me well."

"Hn"

My eye twitched, who does he think he is THIS BASTARD!

"Hello I am talking to you." I said.

"Hn"

"HEY YOU RUDE JERK! ANSWER WHEN SOMEONE IS SPEAKING TO YOU!"

"There is no vaccination for stupidity." He finally said something….which was an insult.

OH NO HE DIDN'T!

'BAKA Mikan! You just had to get involved with the most dangerous person in school'

"Who do you think you are acting all high and mighty SAKURA?" a girl with ebony hair asked.

"Yeah how dare you insult Natume Hyuuga like that!"

I could see from the corner of my eyes that the jerk smirked at me but I just quietly sat down and ignored them. That bastard cowers behind his stupid fan girls for protection! I sat and class started and as soon as I sat I got bored.

And just like that I had a whole bunch of girls targeting me on the VERY FIRST FREAKING DAY of school. The best part was I did nothing. I regret that I let that jerk go and obeyed his stupid fan girls.

It was lunch time now and this whole day was just a mess. How could that impolite jerk face have fan girls? Are they blind or something? At least I have Hotaru and two other girls I met. Speaking of which there so adorable and are like twins. Their names are Anna and Nonoko. We became instant besties and praised me that I have stood up to that jerk Hyuuga.

The four of us were eating our lunch while talking. It seems that Anna and Nonoko are two stars like me whereas Hotaru is a three star. Well that's what you expect from Hotaru. Her lunch was tastier looking.

I noticed the jerk sitting with some others who I presume are the popular group. There was that bunny boy next to him who I presume is his best friend and tags along with him everywhere. Then there were some girls who acted quite abnoxious sitting at the table too.

Just when I was looking at their table my eyes locked in with that Hyuuga brat. I glared and then instantly looked away.

He gets on my nerves for some reason and I just want to smack his stupid smirk from his head.

"Oh yeah I heard that this school has immortals in it." I said out of the blue.

"Oh yeah well…"Anna was interrupted by hotaru.

"I shall explain to this idiot because I presume your mentality is still the same as I left." She said explaining to Anna and then looked at me.

I just nodded, DAMN THAT HOTARU! She is always right about everything.

"Half of this school is Immortal meaning they have a supernatural ability."

"Wait but doesn't that count as Alice's?" I said. OH NO

BAKA BAKA BAKA

I forgot how Hotaru hated it when you interrupt her speaking.

"Yes although Alice is a ability it is a special ability not a supernatural one which is for vampires. Now you must be thinking about the werewolves like twilight. There are none! The immortal ones being referred to is Vampires. Meaning half the population is a vampire but the strongest the purebloods are at Natsume's table. Especially Natsume. His Alice is fire plus his vampire abilities. AND no mikan he is not dead. He just lives a long time its best if you didn't get involved with the vampires in the academy. They take advantage of you because you are human. Yes Mikan there are some vampires here that break the rule not to harm a human or drink their blood.." Hotaru continued.

I nodded letting the information sink in. just then a strawberry blonde girl walked up to our table. I noticed that she was one of the girls who were sitting at the jerks table.

I immediately knew that this want going to be good, it was written all over her face how much she despises me. Well to bad I don't care.

The whole cafeteria had their eyes on us.

"I heard that **you **talked to Natsume. Heh who do you think you are?" She smirked.

I dint reply anything and knew Hotaru would kill me if I did, so I remained quiet and let this girl say whatever she wants. She then noticed my quietness "What all bark but no bite heh?" She then took grab of my collar and hissed "Stay away from Natsume you ugly stupid *****." Just at that Hotaru stood up and pointed the Baka gun on her.

"Imai" she gritted.

"Luna" Hotaru spitted out with disgust.

Seems they had fights before and Hotaru always won AHAHAHAHAHA. So this Luna person is scared of hotaru. I don't blame her who wouldn't be.

"Whatever get lost you inventor freak and telly tubby twins." She said then walked away.

WHAT? You called my best friend what?

"Hey Barbie"

Luna turned around and looked at me and smirked. Hotaru face palmed.

"Aw what's wrong precious you're not quiet anymore? Heh did you muster up some courage to face me." Luna laughed wickedly.

"Insulting me is one thing but don't you dare ever insult my friends." I said with anger.

"I liked it better when you were quiet. Hmm don't you even know who I am newbie?" she paused and continued. "I am Luna Koizumi a pureblood.."

"Vampire" I ended her sentence.

She smiled wickedly before continuing. "I am the most chased after girl in the whole academy and have a very high status than a newbie like you."

"Well Koizumi did you say you were chased by a lot of boys?" I said with a shocked tone.

"Heh jealous?"

I gave her a smirk and continued " Well did you know low prices attract customers?"

The cafeteria burst into laughter and I could swear I saw Natsume smirk.

"Huh?" she looked at me and then she shrieked.

"You know sometimes some people need a high five…..on their face….by a chair." I smirked.

She was fuming and looking at me.

"You know Koizumi you should never look down on people and think yourself as a higher class. You are too proud and you may be pretty but your personality sucks."

I stood up on my table and looked at her depicting her when she looked down on people.

"From the first time I saw you I already knew that for the rest of my life I shall be avoiding you." I said. And with that I stood and stared at Luna.

CAFETERIA'S POV

"Omy gosh she just stood up to Luna." "That girls got guts." "Omy gosh Luna's face was priceless." "Luna got owned!" "I want to get to know that Sakura girl she is so pretty and hot." "Yeah me too"

The whole cafeteria was in chaos. Luna just stared at one spot the whole time then after hearing the cafeteria's whispers she shouted. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME SAKURA!"

"Humiliate I did nothing but speak the truth." I said and sighed then left the cafeteria.

"Natsume she stood up to koizumi and don't you think she was so brave?" Ruka asked with a soft expression.

Natsume knew Ruka had a crush on Mikan now. He always liked the honest and strong people but Ruka never managed to find a girl like that. And this was a first.

Natsume was surprised as well to hear so much sassy remarks from the girl. He eyed Mikan the whole day today to find out if she was going to be another one of his annoying fan girls. It appears she isn't which was all natsume needed right now. He didn't want another annoying fan girl. He eyed mikan as she left the cafeteria and the whole cafeteria erupted into whispers.

'Who the heck is Mikan Sakura?'

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 5**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**(^-^)-(^-^)-(^-^)**

'**The mysterious transfer student who owned Koizumi Luna.'**

I was on my way to class on my second day of school when I heard the rumor about me. I knew it referred to me because who else transferred out of the blue and told of that Luna girl? So much for keeping a low profile, Hotaru's going to kill me. I avoided her all day yesterday just to escape her wrath. I found out about Anna's cooking Alice and

I was such a big rumor that I made it to the schools newspaper on my first day of school.

_Alice Times_

_Wednesday 17__th__ March._

_BIG NEWS!_

_A mysterious transfer student by the name of Sakura Mikan had entered the middle school division class 8-B yesterday! She entered at the middle of the year to Alice Academy? How did she hide her Alice for that long? I bet questions are running through your head about her Alice and whether or not she is an immortal. Unfortunattely we do not know about the girls Alice or whether or not she is an immortal._

_If that was not enough this rumored beauty is best friends with the rumored Ice Queen of the Academy. JUST who is this girl? NOT to MENTION her having guts to go against Hyuuga! Yes you heard me the Natsume Hyuuga!_

_But the real reason she is such a big hit is the fact she went against the Luna Koizumi. OH no she didn't! But an even bigger shocker is that she __**won.**__ Yes, guys she owned Koizumi Luna!_

_Whoever this girl is she's got guts and she probably is a strong pureblood. I mean who would be stupid enough to go against the purebloods in school? So that must mean that she is a very powerful pureblood._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Chao!_

"A very powerful pureblood or just a very stupid girl?" a voice said menacingly behind me.

Oh no!

"Ehehehe Hotaru… I can explain!"

"Why were you avoiding me? Why the heck did you get involved with the vampires! The dangerous one's too in fact. Does your stupid brain have holes in it that information cannot seem to sink in?" Hotaru lectured.

I looked at Hotaru and saw a mix of hurt, worry and anger in her eyes. To a normal person she looked completely stoic but I can see her emotions from her eyes.

"Uh Hotaru I couldn't let her insult you like that! And.."

"Run"

Oh thank God she is giving me time to run. So I did.

See this is our little game. I always do the stupid things and make her mad at me. She then takes out her baka gun while I run for it. She ends up catching me in exactly 5 minutes. I don't know how she does it really. So I always try to make it at least out of that 5 minute record. My personal best would be 4:59 but then she caught me.

As I was running like a madman through the hallways I thought about the essay that was due today. The essay asks what you want to be when you grow up. All I have so far is: someday I'll become a beautiful butterfly. BUT my dream may be ruined when Hotaru kills me before I become one Hell of a butterfly. At least I don't have to hand in my essay.

I started to find out the root of this big mess and it leads me back to Natsume Hyuuga. THE best part is that he is my fudging partner! I have to deal with him till the end of the year! My rotten luck.

BUMP

"Ouch sorry for bumping into…." SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!

Natsume looked over to me with a bored expression in his eyes. If only he knew how much I want to rip his head off and toss it to the Mariana's trench then take it out a hundred years later and put it back on him. The result shall be a pruned head.

I still sat in the same position on the ground staring at him. Then that bunny boy behind him gave his hand out to me. Oh my what a gentlemen unlike someone I know.

"Thanks uhh"

"Oh um my name is Ruka" he blushed.

Aww how cute he is nothing like natsume!

"Oh you're so adorable Ruka pyon!" I flashed him a smile and he immediately blushed.

"Oi polka." A amused voice interrupted.

Polka? What the heck is a polka? I looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Your what 14 almost 15 and you wear polka dots? What are you a kid." He smirked.

His face looked stoic like Hotaru but his eyes danced with amusement.

I flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Look her you fox! You should have not peeked at my underwear…..you PERVERT."

"You flashed them at me Polka"

"You idiot I did not and you are the cause of this" I flashed him the newspaper. "I swear when Hotaru is done killing me I will come back and kill you"

"Oh please you're so stupid that I bet you will forget to die." He smirked.

"Wait your Sakura Mikan the rumored beauty" a guy with a star tattoo remarked.

"Beauty my ***" Natsume scoffed. I glared.

"Woa wait you're her. Omy gawd it's nice to meet you." A guy named Koko spoke.

I smiled and shook their hands along with some other guys who kept praising me.

"Why praise her she just was stupid enough to get into a fight with a pureblood vampire. Polka you have no idea what is coming for you especially if it's Koizumi. I already could tell you are not a vampire especially a pureblood." Natsume warned.

I glared at him and everyone else stared disbelievingly at him. Sure I was stupid enough to pick a fight with someone I barely know but she insulted my friends!

"Woa mikan chan you managed to make natsume say more than a 'Hn'. You are truly amazing!" koko cheered.

"Tch" natsume glared at him.

"Mikan chan don't worry he is always like that so don't hate him"Koko said unaffected by the glare.

"Oh I don't hate him; it's just that if he were on fire I would be roasting marshmallows." I said which earned whistles and laughter from the guys and a grunt from Natsume.

Natsume gave me his almighty look and I just felt like slapping him.

I was about to slap him but then…

"M.I.K.A.N." Hotaru emphasized. I got goose bumps chilling down my spine when I heard Hotaru. I almost forgot about her chasing me.

I looked back and was about to get hit by the baka gun but then I hid behind Koko. Koko take one for me! So Koko was hit by the gun and the guys were looking at me as Koko slid down revealing me cowering behind him. Hotaru saw me and was about to shoot when I made a run for it again.

I looked at the time and it was 4 minutes:30 seconds passed. I can probably break my record!

4 minutes 40 seconds passed

I was still running and dodging random people.

4 minutes 50 seconds passed

I maybe might win this time!

4 minutes 55 seconds

She is nowhere in sight!

4 minutes 59 sec

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Time passed:4 minutes 59 seconds.

Who won:Hotaru

Who is lying on the floor with a disembodied body:Mikan

Who is smirking triumphal: Hotaru

…

(^_^)

"Narumi is it true that she is the daughter of" asked a masked teenage boy with a smirk.

Narumi pondered on what to reply until finally he replied sadly "Yes…"

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unknown Identity**

**Chapter 6**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

It's funny how I woke up from Hotaru's baka gun and ended up yelling at an inanimate object. Now let's get to the reason why I was yelling at an inanimate object in the first place…. because Hotaru was nowhere in sight and the fact that I hit my head against the newspaper post.

Yeah I soon realized how stupid I looked I mean the so called gutsy girl Sakura Mikan was passed out by the hit from Hotaru and is currently yelling at a newspaper post. Sigh how long was I out.

I made my down the hallways and realized it was just one more class till lunch. So I had math. Come to think of it I wonder who my math teacher is. I wasn't able to meet him yesterday.

I finally made it to my math class after getting lost a couple of times. I walked in and OH HELL NAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

We had a stare down.

"Why are **you **here?" we both said at the same time with shock evident on our faces.

He looked like crying from seeing me here and I would have been happy but there just only one problem.

"I thought I got rid of you, why the hell are you at Alice Academy?" Jinno asked annoyed. The class stared at our little antic.

"That is my line!"

"I dot get it I left BECAUSE OF YOU! Why are you here?" Jinno asked.

"You left knowing full well that I was transferring so why are you here?" I asked still shocked.

"No I didn't know you were transferring! I looked for schools I could possibly teach and FINALLY found a school AWAY from you. But now you show up AGAIN!" Jinno lost his composure.

"Well then do us both a favour and get away from the Academy." I suggested. If there was only one thing that both Jinno and I are same on it's getting the hell away from each other's lives.

"I can't dammit I am on a 5 year contract at this school!" he wept.

I stared at him disbelievingly Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! God noooooooooooooooooooooo! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? I didn't do anything to deserve this.

Darn my rotten luck.

I made my way to my seat which is next to that bastard. His eyes danced with amusement as he saw my little scene with Jinno. I looked at Ruka and as soon as our eyes met Ruka blushed and occupied himself staring at the floor.

Oh well I didn't think much of it.

"So you really must be _that _stupid that even the teacher went berserk seeing you." Natume said.

"Shut up Fox!" I hissed.

"Hn ugly."

"Gay ladybug!"

His eyes twitched. I loved making him like this. I love winning!

"Polka I am not gay unlike you" he replied distastefully.

"I am… after all I only like guys." I replied.

We glared at each other.

Seriously my second day here and I made an enemy who I bicker with.

"Can't spell stupid without U in it." He hissed.

"I wish I could take back the day I met you and walk the hell away." I hissed a little bit louder.

"Ugly"

"I don't care what you think of me. At least mosquitos find me attractive."

"Lazy" I think he probably referred to me not coming to the first and second class. I was not lazy it's just that I was knocked out that's all.

"I am not lazy I am just in energy saving mode."

"Why do I hear talking?" Jinno glared.

I hate when I am the one that gets picked on when Natsume also was insulting me!

"That's because you have ears genius." I replied.

This earned giggles from our classmates.

"Sakura I don't want to start off this day with your smart comebacks." Jinno yelled.

"So you admit I am smart right" I can't help it really. If I am stuck with Jinno for 5 WHOLE years then I might as well make the best of it.

Then as usual we started to bicker. After the bickering I focused my attention on the floor. Seriously when I am in boring classes I find the freaking floor the most interesting thing in the world!

(^-^)

Class was over which means lunch. Lunch sounds so good right now and when I am hungry I am not in the best of moods. So when I found myself waiting for five minutes saying excuse me to some girls who were gossiping about boys I presume or more in that matter Natsume and Ruka. I wanted to get through but they blocked my path unintentionally of course. I mean how many times do I have to say excuse me until get the hell out of my way becomes more acceptable?

Finally they let me through after the saw I was you know the rumored girl who is all badass.

I made my way to the cafeteria and saw Hotaru and remembered she left me alone at the rooftop while I was yelling at a newspaper post.

I walked to her and sat down…..ignoring her. Of course I will fail because I suck at ignoring hotaru because I always find myself talking to her. I then focused my attention to Anna and Nonoko who I chatted with.

We were talking about summer plans and rich famous celebrities.

"I can't believe Taylor swift dumped Harryyyyy." Anna cried.

"I know me tooo" Nonoko said.

"Anyway I wonder what it would be like if we were some rich famous celebrity." Anna wondered.

"Why? mikan is already famous throughout the school. Well except the rich part." Nonoko said.

"Wait I am only one step away from being rich" I said.

They both looked at me.

"The only thing left for me to do is just get money." I said. They both sweat dropped.

That's when Luna came up to us. OH GREAT!

"Hey *****" Luna said. All eyes were on us.

Great another catfight might result if I open my mouth so I ignored her.

"HEY!"

I ignored. Then I noticed she smiled wickedly.

"Hey telly tubby twins what's wrong with her" she pointed to me. "has she no guts anymore?"

The twins looked nervous but Nonoko was about to stand up for me. I DO NOT want them to get involved with this. This is my error not theirs. AND HOW DARE SHE INSULT MY FRIENDS AGAIN! I don't care if she is some powerful pureblood vampire.

"No I was just ignoring your stupidity but it became too unbearable." I replied coolly.

"What did you say you *****?"

I sighed. "Are you deaf too" I asked.

She fumed and I could see her changing. She looked fiercer….she was changing to her vampire form. I knew I shouldn't keep going or who knows what will happen to me. The whole cafeteria went into a frightened state. They knew she will attack me and I knew too. I am pretty sure they think I am some strong pureblood with a powerful alice when in fact I am just a human who so far only knows that I can limitedly protect myself with my nullification Alice. Wait a second maybe I could try the judo and karate I learned to defend myself. Oh who am I kidding I could only defend myself for a little while because I am not dealing with a human I am dealing with a Pureblood vampire who is supposed to be strong. God I am in such a mess. I scanned the cafeteria and I knew everyone was expecting me to be some great vampire and then I saw natsume observing me too along with his group. Ruka looked like wanting to stop Luna but didn't know how.

"I must hand it to you. You did a good job of embarrassing me yesterday but I am stronger and I will NOT let you get away with what you did" Luna hissed.

I didn't know what to do so I ended up laughing. Either it was from nervousness or because I may have gone insane. But it eased me for some reason.

You lack the ability to laugh at yourself don't you? But don't worry that's where I come in." I smirked challenging her.

That was when she lunged at me and…..

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**I CAN UPDATE TODAY If I get 20 reviews! I was so sad that barely nobody reviewed some of my earlier chappies! Anywayyyy bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 7**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**(^-^)-(^-^)-(^-^)**

Okay so I may not be the brightest girl out there to get involved with danger. In my new world danger describes Luna Koizumi and pureblood vampires. So why did I pick a fight with someone who has potential to kill me right on the spot AND after I am killed Hotaru will make sure I am killed a second time. Double killed. Why did I? Not because I am brave. Not because I like danger but the fact that I am just so damn stupid. Did I mention that once hotaru kills me gramps will too? Funny though I still have no regrets! So let me resume to my marvelous fight with a raged pureblood.

As Luna lunged at me I was able to, much to my relief dodge her attack. I already could feel how much power she has. If she managed to launch herself at me I would have been like a bug squashed on the wall. Thankfully I can rely on my training on karate and judo. I don't fully know how to use my nullification so I will stick to what I know.

She glared at me; her eyes seemed to be glowing not with madness! Well that too but a colorful pink that was hypnotizing me. This was one of her supernatural abilities but it didn't work on me. Thank god! Failing at hypnotizing me she cursed and made some strong attacks on me. I thankfully dodged all of them. THANK GOD FOR TRAINING!

The cafeteria was shocked with amazement. I couldn't pay attention to them since I was occupied with Luna trying to kill me. We fought, well she threw mad punches and her claws at me whereas I dodged them all. She also used her speed which I presume a vampire has and tried to surround me. I was able to get out. BUT this can't go on, I need to land a few blows on her so that I could have at least a chance. I would have won by now, if I fought a human! But no fate decides to kick me in the butt.

"HA! What wrong only can dodge? Have you no power?" Luna laughed while panting.

I didn't want to pant. I didn't want to look weak, because I know if I show one side of weakness she can use it against me. So I pretended that I am not out of breath at all! And I looked at her as if her attacks did nothing.

"I only dodged because you don't seem that much of a threat. And I pity you" I said. That was such a lie.

She fumed and released her Alice. It appears that she has a soul sucking Alice. How did I know that because I found myself being invisibly chocked?

I didn't give any signs away though that I am hurt. She fumed at this but then chocked me harder. She smirked "where's your cocky remarks now."

I looked at her then at the cafeteria as horror shot everyone's faces. They knew she would kill me so did I. BUT

"Want to hear a poem I just thought of?" I smirked while hiding my pain.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, YOU have a face that belongs in a zoo. But don't worry I will be there too! Just not in a cage BUT laughing at you!" I smirked. The crowd gasped then giggled.

I was however in so much pain. I knew I cannot go on like this because I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

"You got guts" she hissed and chocked me even more.

"You think you are all that like that inventor FREAK!" she hissed.

Right when she said that I felt my whole body power up and a huge gust of wind escaped me. Right at that moment I saw a blonde man with a cheerful smile on. He looked at me and smiled. Either I was dying or going insane! The next thing I know the windows break in the cafeteria as the feeling of being chocked disappears. I fall down on my knees and look over seeing Luna smacked at the farthest wall and the windows broken, the whole cafeteria looking at me. Natsume's eyes widened and his group had shocked faces. I knew then that I used my nullification Alice.

I didn't even feel like I was chocked at all anymore. I felt actually more energized than before. Luna slowly got up BUT in her human form. She was weak I could tell. My Alice has nullified hers and made the entire cafeteria's Alice's be nullified as well. My Alice caused her to be very weak, probably because she was using her Alice on full power, so wiping it out took a toll on her. There was something on my hand though. I looked at it; it was some kind of stone. It was pinkish- blackish. I just hid it in my pocket when I saw Luna make her way towards me.

She put all her remaining energy to one last attack. But she didn't reach me because Hotaru beat her to it.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Luna collapsed unconscious and Hotaru ran towards me. I got scared because I thought she will lecture me and kill me since I wasn't killed. But instead she hugged me and hid her face underneath mine. I soon felt wet hot tears on my neck. I worried her. Anna and Nonoko looked over at me and relief flooded them.

I knew they were trying to help me as soon as I was chocked. They couldn't make it through the crowd though. So I knew very well that Hotaru was pissed off and terrified. She may never show emotions but I know that she is protective of me and cares about me no matter what.

I recently found out that she built a robot exactly like me called Amanatsu. An exact replica of me. She missed me that much and when I asked Hotaru about it she just shrugged off and answered "I need someone to bully. But I think I will shut her down since you are here."

But I knew. I knew very well that she missed me. So I hugged hotaru and patted her head like what she did when I would be a crybaby.

I then whispered "Does this mean I don't have to die?"

She looked up at me and I SWEAR there was not one hint of that she has cried. She is very good at keeping her emotions in.

"You think you are going to get away from your stupid, reckless move?" she hissed. DAMMIT I SHALL DIE SOON.

We made our way out of the cafeteria with all their eyes on us. I then noticed Jinno outside the cafeteria.

"HEY you were there the whole time and you didn't bother to help me? What kind of teacher are you?" I asked.

"You got yourself into that mess and you get yourself out of it." He replied.

I knew that was just an excuse of not helping me because I piss him off. AND he probably wanted to see my butt being kicked. But surprisingly I didn't die and felt better than ever. I looked at the stone in my pocket once again. Weird… I just put it back in my pocket and continue my walk with hotaru, nonoko and Anna. I knew wherever Hotaru might lead me she will kill me soon. Oh well. I learnt today the bestest lessons of all lessons.

When life knocks you down, you get back up and politely say; you hit like a b*t*h.

Remember how I said that Hotaru will kill me yeah I am currently on the ground knocked out. Life is so damn hard!...

(^_^)

I woke up and grunted. Being killed hurts well not killed but lying unconscious for god knows how long with an aching head HURTS!

The sun was setting now. WOW I missed classes and it's almost bedtime. HAAHA who am I kidding bedtime….I sleep at 2:00 am in the morning! But with all these incidents my eyes feel sleepy right now.

I went outside and looked all over the place. No one is sight, oh its dinner time! I think I will skip it. I don't feel like seeing Luna and who knows what will happen next time she sees me. I made my way to a Sakura tree.

"You were lucky this time around, good thing you had at least some kind of ability or you would have been a goner."

I looked up and wished it was not who I thought it was. But it was.

"Aw were you worried about me?" I asked deviously.

"Shut up ugly and no, you should know better that Luna" he said the name distastefully. "is a pureblood vampire. Yet why did you against her?You knew you would lose."

"Why are up there you rotten fox? Shouldn't you be at dinner?" I asked exhausted. I do not want to deal with Natsume now.

"Aren't you supposed to be at dinner?" he countered.

Sigh.

"You did not answer my question." He said annoyed.

"I did it because she insulted my friends! I don't care if she was a level 10 demon! I can't stand when people insult my friends and look down on people. Vampires or not, Pureblood or not, that does not give any right to look down on people. Sure you may think I am stupid that I would have been killed but I don't care. And I did not lose surprisingly."

Natsume remained silent then he jumped down and sat next to me.

"Idiot" he muttered.

"No I am awesome." I countered while smirking.

I stood up and instantly regreted the moment I stood. I went through a spider web and began running like a maniac doing Jackie chan moves.

"Yeah more like roasted chicken." He was referring to my outburst. I must have looked like a chicken to him.

"That sounds so good right now." I said out loud.

"Glutton"

"Hey I am just hungry!"

"Come to think of it what do you eat?" I asked. Might as well because I think it will be rare to get into a normal conversation with Natsume.

He looked at me with a what –the-hell look.

"I eat the same things as you genius!" he answered irritated. Then he smirked mischievously. I shuttered.

"Well I do drink blood though and I feel like drinking some right now."

I froze and glared. "You wouldn't"

"I would after all who can stop me. I can kill you right on the spot too because your defenseless Polka. I am the strongest pureblood in the school."

Then he leaned and whispered. "What could you do to stop me?" his voice ran through my ears. His voice sent chills down my spine. What could I do? He can easily kill me right on the spot!

Then all of a sudden I was planted on the ground with natsume on top of me. I tried breaking free but I couldn't. I could tell he was strong. He wasn't the normal vampire I could tell. He looked at me with his crimson eyes glowing and leant closer to me. I am scared.

He leant closer until he went to my ear and whispered. "Vampires will kill to drink blood. Vampires don't give mercy."

The next thing I knew was that I was alone. No natsume. He didn't kill me, he could have but didn't.

I soon understood what he meant when he said that. He was trying to teach me a lesson. I was too reckless at the cafeteria.

I can't believe I would say this but

"Thanks Natsume" I mumbled. I knew he wasn't there but I still said it.

But that BASTARD! He almost gave me a heart attack! I honestly thought I was going to die! Stupid Natsume!

I got off the ground and went to my dorm. I undressed and got ready for bed. {Insert dying whale sound here} No it wasn't anyone dying it was my stomach. I AM HUNGRY! I thought about my life for a moment and thought about the quote 'when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.'

My theory is:

When life gives you lemons, squeeze them and put them on natsume's eyes.

Yeah that seems fit for me.

I went to sleep and let sweet dreams take over my mind.

(^_^)

I woke up on time actually and made my way down the hallways to breakfast. I was walking like a caveman with droopy eyes. See I am not fully awake yet so I take into a caveman form when I wake up. I was in my nightgown and didn't bother changing. I just wanted to get food and go to my dorm and then change. As I was contemplating on my plan I bumped into someone.

"You never watch where you go do you?" a voice all too familiar grunted amused.

How many times have I bumped into this jerk!

"Strawberry fields."

"Huh?" I looked over to my nightgown. Crap! It was a lace nightgown with strawberries. It reached only till my but! SHOOT! I was basically naked in front of my enemy!

"Shut up you damn pervert!"

"I didn't do anything did I? By the way I prefer girls with a more built up chest unlike yours." He responded.

"If you run as good as you run your mouth then you would be 5 kilometers away right now and in great shape!" I replied. Who am I kidding he is in great shape BUT I shall never let my mouth say those words.

"You truly amaze me shouldn't you be running away?"

"…Huh?"

"You never learn do you?" he sighed dramatically.

"Stop sighing like a drama queen! Gay ladybug!" I said.

His eyes twitched and mouth twitched as well.

He pinned me to the wall and looked down at me with his crimson eyes.

"Have you forgotten that lesson on vampires and what they could do to you?" he hissed.

I remained indifferent. What lesson? I thought back and remembered. My face flashed with remembrance. He saw this and said "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

I brushed off his comment and just stared at him with a cheerful face. Reason why I was cheery? I thought about food all of a sudden. Don't ask why.

"You should see for yourself what a vampire can do" he leant to my neck.

"You won't do it" I spoke confidently.

"And why wouldn't I?" he asked amused.

"Because you just won't. I may not know you very well but all I know is that you would never drink my blood."

He looked at me and still went for my neck. I remained indifferent and we stood there for some time. I could feel his breath on my neck. But the impact never came and I knew he wouldn't. He was testing me.

"I am not scared of you." I said.

He looked up and stood back.

"You are not afraid of vampires?"

I nodded.

"I mean who would be scared of you? You are like a cat to me" I said.

He glared at me and I smirked at him. I then understood from that moment that he would never hurt me because I am _his_ enemy. That might sound stupid but all of our bickering earned us a mutual understanding of frenemies. A friend but an enemy.

I then left leaving him staring at the spot.

"You are stupid you know that." He said.

I looked at him and he smirked.

"Your stupidity can get yourself killed one day" he said.

I shrugged oh well. "I am not that stupid" I countered.

He looked at me then threw me his jacket and left.

"Stupid enough to go like that" he shouted from afar.

I immediate understood. THANK GOD FOR THE JACKET! Omy gawddddddddd I talked to him all this time while wearing almost nothing!

I started to go down the staircase and almost missed a step and began falling backwards when someone caught me.

"Are you alright" asked a familiar voice.

No I AM NOT ALRIGHT I ALMOST DIED! But of course I won't say that out loud so I just turned around and met

**REVIEW! Finally you guys reviewed! HMMMMM maybe I will be evil again. I shall update when I get 30 reviews. HEHEEHEHEH EVILLLLLLLLL.**

**Some of you guys asked for a longer chapter and I did it! I am so happy.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED! **

**Animemango (mangooooooooooooooooos)**

**xxxStarlightAngel (nice name by the way!" all I have is MOOSHY!)**

**Mysterious Adventurer( OMYGAWD YOU HAD ME AT MYSTERIOUS)**

**Kirbyliscious( Your name sounds delicious if I may say)**

**Mikanpriscila-chan( NICE NAME!)**

**Sekaira(HI! (^ _^)**

**Kawaii chan ( I promised I would make it longer!)**

**DontMessWithTheUndertaker(Your name is AWESOME)**

**Michan-natsu(HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)**

**Echizen Ryoma(Unique names we have here)**

**XxkirbyloverxX( I LOVE KIRBYS TOOOO)**

**AliveAliceRocking122500(HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

**Natsumeugly(HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)**

**Guest( HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I)**


	8. Chapter 8

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 8**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**(^-^)-(^-^)-(^-^)**

"…" I ALMOST KISSED HIM!

Now before you all freak out, let me tell you I did NOT kiss him! I almost did but I didn't. See when you're in a position like I am with strong arms around your waist protecting you from falling YOU JUST HAVE TO LOOK BACK AND SEE THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON!

At first I thought it was Jinno because I always trip and seem to fall on him or he would grab me when I run away. ME AND JINNO DID NOT KISS. EWWWWWW THAT'S LIKE my WORST NIGHTMARE!

AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! But the mystery person was not Jinno. I looked back and saw DUN DUN DUNNNN! BUNNY BOY!

Yep Ruka pyon! In other cases I may have been happy but when my face is inches away from his, I panic and blush.

We both looked at each other and saw the position we were in and he blushed and I blushed awkwardly too. He let go of me and just stood awkwardly in front of me. I could tell he was nervous and contemplating his thoughts in his head. I on the other hand can't stop blushing. If I turned around in full our lips would have crashed right away. Thank goodness that didn't happen or it would have been very awkward.

"Uh sorry I didn't mean to"

"Oh no its okay! Thanks for saving me there; I would have been a squashed potato!" I said breaking he tension.

"Pfft squashed potato?" he asked amused.

I blushed "What a squashed potato is….oh god I just remembered I am hungry….AND the breakfast ended! OH MAN!" I whined.

"Oh um if you don't mind Sakura san I can make you a sandwich at my dorm." He blushed.

AN ANGEL UNLIKE HYUUGA!

"What's with the formalities Ruka pyon! And I will take your offer. Thank you!" I said earning a blushing Ruka.

"Y Your w welcome Mi-Mikan chan" he blushed so hard.

"Pfft" I snickered.

"Hey!" Ruka blushed.

"I'm sorry you're adorable." I said.

This earned a tomato face from Ruka.

We began walking to his dorm when I remembered he is a vampire a pureblood vampire. Should I really go to his dorm? He is a gentleman though and harmless so I should be okay.

We entered and I couldn't believe this was a boy's dorm! He was so neat and tidy. I realized it was my first time being in a boy's dorm.

He then led me to a seat and began talking about different things. I came to know that yes he is a vampire but refuses to drink blood because he loves animals; because the substitutes for blood are from animals. He wouldn't dare drink human blood as well. You could say he has a phobia. He is also a vegetarian who wants to become a vet in the future. His mother is French and it makes sense since he had blue eyes and Blonde hair. The more he introduced himself and talked the more we became good friends.

I then thought of Natsume. How could Ruka ever be best friends with that jerk?

"Um Ruka pyon how are you best friends with Natsume? He is a jerk face!" I asked.

"Oh yeah well he is you know a jerk face sometimes but he is misunderstood Mikan chan. He is nice DEEP DEEP down."

"Um Mikan chan what about you? I have been going nonstop about myself but I don't know much about you." Ruka asked shyly.

"Oh um" I thought about it. Who am I? "I have a grandpa who is very caring and I have a ummm well a Nullification Alice"

"Well what about your parents? Any siblings? What do you like?" he wanted to know me more.

"Uh I don't know who my parents are and I don't have any siblings. I like to eat food. I am not particularly good at anything." I answered. "I also have a bad memory so yeah."

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"How bad is what?" I asked.

"…"

"Oh um sorry for asking about your parents."

"No problem, its fine I have gramps after all."

"You are brave too" he said.

"?"

"You stood up to Koizumi. You are just a human yet you defended your friends. You fought despite the fact she could kill you. You are strong" he blushed after when he said the speech.

I blushed. "Thanks Ruka pyon but I think I must have been stupid to do that too"

He nodded. "Very" he teased.

"Hey" I pouted.

"Next time don't go against her I don't want to see you hurt." His eyes were soft but serious.

I nodded and he left to get the food. He came back and served.

"Ruka pyon you are a FANTASTiC cook! Your girlfriend would be very lucky! A good catch I may say. Caring, handsome, and a GREAT cook!" I ate happily.

Ruka blushed at all the compliments he received.

(^_^)

After I departed from Ruka's dorm I went to Hotaru since we don't have classes today. I found out that Luna is still unconscious and at the hospital. I won't get punished because I did not start it and it was self-defense.

Hotaru handed me a newspaper and I read it.

_Alice Times_

_Saturday 20__th__ March._

_BADASS SAKURA_

_We all know Sakura Mikan from class 8-B; the transfer student who owned Koizumi two days ago. So what happens when Koizumi gets mad? She unleashes her power and Alice. Her form as a vampire had scared the whole cafeteria from downright fear but also charm. Vampires are known for their seductive charms. But the only person remained indifferent was Sakura Mikan. _

_Luna dashed to Mikan attacking her at any given point with her strong power from being a vampire. Mikan EFFORTLESSLY dodged each attack aimed for her and never gave up. She seemed bored with Luna's so called power. Then Luna used her Alice which chocked Mikan. BUT the brunette remained indifferent and bravely spat out cocky remarks at her._

_Soon Luna had enough and was about to finish her when Mikan unleashed the rarest Alice known to man: Nullification. Her Alice was so strong that she knocked Luna out and the windows at the cafeteria! We still do not know if she is a vampire. She didn't give any signs at which would give her away as a vampire. OR maybe she is hiding her power as a vampire. Who knows?_

_That is it folks!_

_Chao!_

I can't believe they said I am a vampire! I don't have that sort of power and I'm not hiding it! They think I am a vampire!

I brushed my thoughts aside when I flipped the next page.

_16 year old is sent to a coma when Vampire attacks her._

I read the article and apparently a girl named Kyoko was attacked by a vampire. AND they don't have a clue on who it is. So there is a vampire out there who drinks human blood in this Academy. Well he is supposed to be in the high school division. BUT STILL! The girl Kyoko doesn't remember anything it seems and of course the vampire erased her thoughts.

I put the newspaper away and walked with Hotaru to central town. YES this academy EVEN HAS THEIR OWN TOWN! The town consists of things made by people with Alice's. I then was introduced to Howalon which I absolutely love! I spent my entire allowance on it.

Soon it was late and we went to our dorms. I arrived and went to my shower. OH showers feel so good! I walked out and was about to lie on my bed when I saw an unidentified object inside. It was Natsume.

I shrieked. He woke up. He looked mad at my sudden outburst and I did not care. I glared at him and gave him a what the hell are you doing in my room face and he just laid in my bed.

Sigh

"Natsume why are you in MY room?"

"…"

"Oi Natsume!"

I just gave up and went to the mini fridge in my room. I opened it and nothing was there to eat except the million howalon I bought and some sodas. I took two sodas and howalon out and went to Natsume. Now why am I so calm? I know Natsume must have had his reasons to which why he ended up in my room.

I tossed him a soda and sat beside him and offered howalon. Hey I must be a good host when I have guests….unexpected guests….enemies over.

He ate silently and I swear he looked like a complete bed head! But at the same time so freaking…I will not say it. In my thoughts I can right?

I was about to interrogate him more about him being here but he opened his mouth.

"You know that vampire that almost killed that stupid human girl?"

"Her name was Kyoko and she is not STUPID Natsume unlike you!"

"Yeah whatever, anyway that vampire made his way to the middle school's girls dorm…or more specifically your dorm."

I froze. WHAT?

"How do you know that he is the vampire though?" I asked my voice quivering.

"Easy I saw him when he drank that girls blood." He replied coolly.

"And you didn't help her?" I asked shocked.

"It was his business. I don't give a damn on what he does. He will be punished not me."

"Anyway why did he go to my dorm?" I asked.

"I don't know polka…..that is why I followed him but as soon as I got in your room…"

"WHAT? TELL ME"

"…..I saw your underwear with tangerines on it. Seriously you don't grow up do you?" he replied amused.

"NATSUME!"

"He saw me and drugged me. I fell asleep on your bed and a few hours later you came in with your loud mouth."

I froze. WHAT the HELL? Why is that guy after me? I don't understand. Why me? He is a high school student yet he made his way to the middle school division. WHY ME? I am scared.

I avoid the said person I can manage. But what's ringing through my head right now is Natsume actually cares!

"You actually do care for me don't ya?" I asked with a Cheshire grin on my face.

"Is that what you're supposed to be thinking about now?" he asked.

"So you do"

"Shut up! You are my enemy and only I can bully you!" he said seriously.

I grinned, he glared. But that does not matter now I need to find out who the guy is.

"Natsume you know how he looks like so tell me"

"He is a shape shifter, you can never be sure what his shape could be but he is a vampire. His human form has yellow eyes and dirty blonde hair. His name I don't know and don't care." He said.

"Hey natsume."

"Hn"

"What did one ocean say to another ocean?"

"…"

"NOTHING! They just waved at each other." I broke out into giggles

"…"

"Did you **sea** what I did there?"

"No"

"I'm **shore** you did!" I giggled.

"…..IDIOT!"

I brushed off his comment and went to my fridge again and opened it. See I have this mentality issue that I check the fridge all the time thinking somehow magically new food will appear but No it never happens.

I looked back and see Natsume gone. I began thinking weird thoughts about the unknown vampire coming for me at night, staring at me while I sleep. I shivered at the thought. I went to the balcony window and closed it and I also locked my door. I then took out my laptop and went on Facebook.

A lot of the girls on Facebook say things I cannot relate to. Like:

I love it when my boyfriend says he loves me.

ME: I love it when the microwave tells me my food is ready.

I hate it when I get yelled at!

ME: When I get yelled at, I desperately try not to laugh at their angry face. Those moments are with Jinno! I mean seriously everything is funnier when you aren't allowed to laugh!

I also seem to be around people who ask dumb questions.

I mean when people ask dumb and stupid questions I feel like I am obligated to give sarcastic remarks back!

I then checked my texts and there was one with an unknown name.

It read: I will soon find you.

I froze; the name was unknown and the number wasn't shown. I hope that this is some kind of prank because I swear I am going to pee myself.

I looked over the text again.

And again.

WHAT THE HELL?

**Hi guys thanks for your reviews I asked for 30 not that much more but thanks anyways. I love reading your reviews and I was touched by one of my reviewers ForeverFirefly. Thank you for your advice. AND I AM NOT BEING SARCASTIC! Animemango you rule, DontmesswitheUndertaker you do tooo!**

**Also thanks to kawai-chan 080, myonesecret, Sekaira, redfoxes,michan-natsu, xxxStarlightAngel, Mysterious Adventurer, innocent as far as you know, kary 2343, Guest, kirbyliscous, Mikanpriscila-chan!**

**BYE BYE. OH YEAH PLZ REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I LOVE UR REVIEWS! Critics accepted too! It helps me.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE THE FUNNIEST ONE YET! IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH NATSUME AND CATS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unknown Identity**

**Chapter 9: Cat days.**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

A dirty blonde haired man with bright eyes filled with life and happiness was smiling at me. He stood at the center of the garden; the garden is beautiful with a fountain at the middle. It was spring, flowers are blooming and a Sakura tree stood at the far end glorifying the appearance of the garden. Everything seems familiar, smells familiar as well as the Sakura tree. I can't seem to remember where that tree is from.

I look at the man again and this time he made his way to Sakura tree. He smiled once again and I swear I never saw this man before but I am drawn to him. As if he is somehow connected, familiar to me, but I don't know who he is. He reached out his hand and said something which I cannot seem to hear.

"I can't hear you" I said.

He still kept on smiling and talking.

"I still can't hear you!" I was getting antsy. It made me mad that I cannot hear him. I want to hear him.

He still kept smiling and talking.

"I CANT HEAR YOU! Why?" I almost was at the verge of tears.

He soon became blurry and everything seemed to disappear.

"Wait! Don't leave! Who are you?" I cried. He just smiled and disappeared. Everything around him disappeared. Then it was black.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I woke up with beads of sweat on my forehead. I remember the man! He was the same one when I released my nullification. Who is he? I lay on bed for a few minutes trying to remember the man. He seems so familiar.

But that is not what I should be thinking about! I focused my thoughts on the vampire who is after me. What should I do? I am scared to leave!

I got up and decided to get ready for morning class. I dressed and ate some howalon while walking to class. I was very wary about my surroundings; I kept looking back trying to make sure I want being followed. I was so damn paranoid. WAIT! Maybe Natsume was lying! Maybe he just wants to paranoia me!

Or not!

Dammit I need to see hyuuga! I started stomping down the hallways and of course!

BUMP

"Do I have to be surprised?" I mumbled and looked up.

"Hn"

Sigh "Natsume!" I yelled.

He looked at me with what the hell are you yelling at me woman face.

"Are you just messing with my head? Is it really true that the vampire is after me?" I asked well more like demanded him.

He gave me a what the hell look.

"Idiot…" he mumbled.

WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? IDIOT meaning that I fell for it or IDIOT that I didn't believe him and became paranoid. WHICH ONE IS IT!

I looked at him with a please be more specific look. He grunted.

"Yes the vampire is after you." He grunted.

My mood fell and I am pretty sure my face paled. He just left me standing there with a Nooooooooooooooooooooooo face.

(^_^)

I arrived at class and it was Misaki's class which is Science. I saw half the class already arrived and as soon as I entered whispers broke out, probably because of the Luna incident. The girls around Natsume and Ruka's table were blocking my way to my seat, unintentionally of course. Oh come on! I didn't feel like dealing with their fan girls just to get a seat so I sat next to Hotaru.

"Sakura san" Ruka called out to me.

I looked back and saw Ruka waving at me to come and sit with them. The fan girls glared at me. Natsume was looking at me. NOW this was priceless! I alreay know that both of them hate their fan girls especially Natsume. He looked like he was going to murder someone! He looked at me with a glare and then gave me get the hell over here or your dead look. His fan girls were still glaring at me but I knew they were scared of my so called power.

So I got up and made my way to my original seat. The fan girls slowly moved away as I was making my way. I sat down and smiled at Ruka who gave me a thank you look. Then I looked at Natsume and he gave me a small nod. The fan girls made their way back to their seats groggily.

"See Hyuuga I saved your butt this time." I giggled

"Tcch"

I opened a pack of gum and everyone flooded me. See if you ever want temporary friends just open a pack of gum in class. Soon I was robbed of all my gum. I had a pouty/sad face on. Ruka blushed and Natsume CHUCKLED! I looked at him disbelievingly and so did Ruka. He looks so much better when he smiles. Come to think of it he barely smiles.

"…Natsume you"

He stopped chuckling and looked at me. He must have realized what he did because he instantly looked away.

I grumbled. "Natsume you look so much more cuter when you smile."

Oh God did I actually just say that? NO! NOnonononon!

He smirked at me. "Ehh polka didn't know I was that handsome."

"I meant you looked like teddy bear cute" I quickly countered.

His smirk and eyes twitched and glared at me. I did so too but then class began.

(^_^)

In class we were experimenting on these chemical potions which were made by people with Alice's. I was natsume's partner as usual and we started to bicker.

I decided to take a break and go to the bathroom to freshen up. I raised my hand up.

"Yes Mikan."

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"What for?"

Seriously? What for maybe I have to freshen up or pee!

"To skydive" I replied.

Misaki just stared at me and then let me go. I went and freshened up and came back to class.

That is when I saw something unbelievable. I blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I saw everyone gone and only animals in the room.

"Mikan go away you'll get infected!" a familiar voice said. Wait I don't see Misaki anywhere all I see is a gazelle in front of me.

Oh my! Everyone is actually here they are just animals! Wait why? Aw dammit all the cool stuff happens when I am not here.

"Wait how did this happen?" I asked.

"One of the containers spilled and let out a gaseous chemical which turns a human into a random animal." He replied.

"You have to go because the gas is still in the air and you will…"

I started feeling weird and the next thing I know is I am a….what the hell why am I a donkey?

A black mouse with purple orbs came to me, I think I can guess who it is. "How accurate that you became a donkey." Hotaru said.

I grunted.

Everyone was different; some were peacocks, deer's, lions and even an elephant.

On Ruka pyon's seat sat a bunny. "Ruka pyon who knew you would actually live up to your name one day Pffttt." I said.

"M mikan chan!" he blushed.

"Say's the donkey." A voice interrupted.

I looked beside Ruka and found AHAHAHA Natsume. He is a cat, how ironic! He has black fur and red ruby eyes.

"You know you shouldn't get cocky with the person who is bigger."

"And dumber." He replied.

"Oh really well then maybe I should sit on you" I prepared my donkey butt.

"Tch Oi!" he started running away.

"HEE HAW HEE HAW The Natsume Hyuuga running away?" I ran after him. OH GOD WAS THAT MY LAUGH?

I ran after him outside and for some reason I felt smaller all of a sudden.

Someone caught my owwwwww tail? I looked up and saw Natsume. Oh great I was a hamster.

"Eheheehe Natsume hi there. Nice kitty." Its time like these I curse my fate because a hamster can be eaten by a cat.

He glared and was in in a pouncing position.

"NOooo I am so sorry for trying to sit on you Natsume!" I cried.

"…And"

"You look fabulous." I said.

He smacked me with his paw but it didn't hurt since his paws were so soft.

"Your paws are so soft!" I hugged his paw.

His paws soon changed to claws.

"You were saying."

"Yeah I got nothing…"

We began walking back to class only to find everyone missing. Probably went to find a cure and broke free.

Natsume beagn walking somewhere leaving me behind.

"Wait" I could only keep up for a little while because of my paws!

"Natusme where are you going! Don't leave me!" I whined.

"I'm hungry" he grunted.

Wait. "Don't look at me!"

"Don't worry I won't eat you who knows where you've been." He smirked. A cat like smirk.

"Exactly heyyyyyyy"

Then we came across stairs. I gulped.

Then I felt something grab me and I was in mid-air. Natsume picked me up with his mouth!

"NATSUME DON'T EAT ME!" I shrieked.

"Shhhtop movinggggggg!" he mumbled.

Oh he was helping me get down. He reminds me of a mother cat right now.

"Ne natsume you're like a mother cat now." I said boldly.

"Want me to drop you." He mumbled.

No! "EHEHE no thank you!"

We came outside and as soon as we got out female cats surrounded Natsume. AND it was not because I looked like a meal BUT because Natsume is quite the candy and a hit for the female cats out there!

So what did we do? We ran! Natsume looked petrified!

"Natsume you're even a hit with the female cats! You handsome fellow! Maybe you will get cat babies!" I cheered.

He bit me a bit which hurt like hell!

And so we continued our journey with Natsume still carrying me with his mouth. It was evening now and I was still being carried! I mean right now he must be tasting fur which is not very appetizing! I sighed. We bickered for the whole time too to keep ourselves entertained.

"Idiot"

"Wimp"

"Polka"

"Jerk!"

I found out that Natsume doesn't like sweet things except strawberries and he has a younger sister called Aoi. I also found out about his abilities like speed running, erasing memories, hypnotizing, and able to heal himself in less than five minutes of fatal wounds! Of course it took a lot and I mean A LOT of work for him to open up to me and say things and it also took A LOT of work to have a normal conversation.

Then we even went to the point to playing eye spy! It was rather amusing though if I might say to see Natsume playing a kids game with me while carrying me.

He could have left me but he didn't. I am after all his enemy! As we arguing on the subject about Twilight a girl appeared.

Then Nonoko appeared in front of us in human form. SHE found a cure. Hey she brought clothes too! Wait why clothes?

"I finally found you! Natsume and … Mikan is that you, I thought you were still a donkey! I sent a search team to find a donkey!"

Natsume finally let go of me and grunted.

Nonoko sprayed something to him and he transformed back to human except one thing he is…. I understood why clothes were needed.

Nonoko tossed him some clothes while blushing hard and looking away. I looked away and blushed as well. Then it was my turn and I was transformed. I grabbed my clothes and ran away from them.

I found a bush and put on my clothes. I got out and sighed. It was a long day!

Then all of a sudden I was pinned on the wall. It was a guy with blonde hair and Oh god he is the person who wants to get me.

He smirked evilly "I told you I would find you half breed."

WHAT?

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**This chapter was shorter but oh well. Review guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unknown Identity**

**Chapter 10: Dangerous intentions. **

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

I looked at my captives eyes and surely enough he was that vampire. The dirty blonde hair with menacing eyes that almost killed Kyoko and soon enough probably me. But what I did not understand is why he would want me. He said something about half breed? What am I an animal?

He examines me and starts descending his head toward my neck. _He is going to suck my blood._ I should fight back!

I started thrashing about and managed to get off his grip and ran. Stupid of me I mean DUH super speed! He caught up to me and tried hypnotizing me which did not seem to work on me. Weird right? Anyway I kicked him right where it hurts because vampire or not that WILL hurt a guy.

He started cursing. And we all know that what I am best at is being very VERY sarcastic and Cocky.

"YOU….of my planet!" I declared.

"… AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA witty hah"

"No its sarcasm genius."

His eye twitched.

"Hey you can't blame me! Sarcasm is just one of the services I offer."

"You got kids little girl"

I pretended to be shocked and after a while of staring at each other I said. "Sigh if I throw a stick at you will you leave?" I asked with a bored tone.

He lunged towards mw and I kicked him where it hurts again. "Did I mention that I will kick you on the groin if you touch me. Don't touch me! I am in a bad mood now thanks to you. If you TOUCH me, poke me, grab me don't go asking me why I broke your head off and how it ended up in a ditch." I said. Of course I am acting. I am actually scared to the death!

He got real angry. Yeah nice going Mikan! You just have to be all macho don't ya`

"I am going to kill you, you little brat! Stop acting like your better than me a vampire! "

"Unfortunately macho law prohibits me from admitting I am wrong."

He started moving random objects and moving them towards me trying to trap me. OH come on! I need to try and protect myself or I am as good as gone!

I remembered my nullification and tried to activate it which resulted with me making very constipated faces. The best part? It did not work! Funny how I can be sarcastic at a time like this.

I dodged some of the objects but some managed to leave a scratch on me and some bruises. He stopped and reached for his ear yelling shut up she annoyed me!

I stood there dumbstruck. Wait does he have an earpiece or something? Wait a second who the hell is ordering him to get me?

"I know I should not kill her but she is extremely cocky!" he shouted.

"Fine! I will do it! " he shouted.

"I don't know whether to laugh or pity you" I remarked.

I want to know who the hell sent him here. To suck my blood? Or to kill me? Wait then whoever who made this stupid vampire stop trying to murder me actually wants me alive. But why and who?

I am terrified. I looked over at the said vampire dude and saw him glaring at me and then he pounced on me. The exact minute he pounced I apparently let of my nullification which led him unconscious on the floor. I looked over at my hand and saw a stone AGAIN! This time it was brown. I put it away and made my way towards the earpiece. I took it out and put it next to my ear.

"Hello did you bite her yet? Did you finish your job?" a voice boomed.

Bite me. Why would someone order to bite me? That does not make sense at all!

Then the voice at the end was cut off and some people were heading to my spot. I guess some people saw the light that emitted from me. I ran to my dorm and fell to my bed.

I can't sleep! What am I supposed to do? Someone out there is trying to get me for some strange reason. I think it is the higher ups. It's just a funny feeling I have.

Sigh

I went to bed and fell asleep.

(?_?)

"Please help my daughter!" a female`s voice echoed.

She sounded so desperate and sad. Her face was blurred but you could feel the sadness in her voice. As if she was scared to lose the child. She has the same brown locks as I do and I just can't help but stare at her. As if she has some connection and familiarity with me. I looked at her but she couldn't see me. I thought she was talking to me so I looked back to see who she was really talking to and saw a glimpse of my grand

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ow my head hurts. I sighed and waited for the pounding in my head to go away. I replayed yesterday's incidents in my head. Urgh! I then started thinking about my dream. Weird, why was that woman talking to my grandpa. Oh well I always have the strangest dreams. I got up and got ready for class.

(* _*)

I was on my way to class when I heard the rumor about that vampire dude. Apparently he was found and is put in detention and disciplinary class because of what he did to Kyoko and me! But no one knows what he did to me.

I can't help but think why would someone want this person to bite me?

(*_*)

I sat down and did my usual morning greeting to everyone. Natsume seems to be in a bad mood.

"That guy who was following you got caught" he whispered to me.

"I know" I told him.

He looked at me disbelievingly. "You…

AAHAAHAHA yes I did beat two vampires and it wasn't even a week.

I cut him off. "It was rather easy I guess….Neko san" I teased.

"Tch shut up or I will roast you…Tch feel stupid for asking."

"It's fine to be what you are" I teased again.

"Oh hey Natsume want to hear a joke." I asked.

"It's fine I am looking at one right now." He smirked.

"Nah Natsume! Hmmm I beat two vampires already, you should be scared."

"I'm shivering." He smirked and then his face turned serious.

"By the way what did he want from you" he asked.

"I have no idea"

We both stared at each other and then focused our attention on the class. It was Narumi`s class and we were learning some boring facts. But then he said something that caught my attention.

"A vampire can be created" he said and with that he caught everyone`s attention. Mostly girls who wanted to be immortal and be beside their princes AKA Natsume and Ruka.

"Let's see how I shall explain this. Vampires either are born and inherit their type of vampire or they can be made. It depends. For example if a pureblood vampire were to bite you and NOT kill you shall have some of your blood in the vampires system. Then the same vampire has to give his blood into your system so you will have vampire blood in your veins. Long ago when vampires did this act it would make the person they sucked from their soul mate."

"So basically it's like exchanging blood." One classmate asked.

"Yes but only a few people are ever able to survive a vampires bite much less their blood in a human`s veins. Only if the human itself was a half-blood vampire then their full potential can be restored if bitten and given vampire blood."

"Awwwwww I can't be with Natsume or Ruka kun" all the girls cried.

"Well then now let me tell you a very true story about a girl named Alice who was a pureblood vampire. It was in the mid 1800`s when she was born from a wealthy family in England. Her parents were vampires of course but told no one. Alice was beautiful and got many admirers but she never was interested. She loved her big brother John who always played the violin for her. She though had a very special secret she as her name states has an Alice. You could say she had the most powerful Alice`s in the world. I will not say which because they do not matter. She was loved by everyone and so was her family. One day a rumor spilled out about Alice`s family being vampires and since at that time people were scared of the unknown they burnt Alice`s house. Why because of fear. They called her family monsters and burnt her parents and her beloved brother who saved her that night. She cried and grew angry at the townspeople who turned their backs on them just because she was a vampire. They called her a monster but who was it really that was the monster? She unleashed her Alice and killed all the townspeople. Everyone called her a murderer."

A murderer? I would think that those people were the real murderers. Even when you fear the unknown does that mean you have to crush it?

"Alice went about the world and eventually came to Japan where she was caught by some people who wanted to use her ability and they promised that they would help her seek revenge. She did not need revenge anymore; she got it but still joined. Alice was 235 years old and looked like a twenty year old! It was the beginning of the 1900`s! As she fought against people she became famous as the world`s number one secret weapon: Alice. She fought in wars and at missions and was trained to become an assassin. She did not want to hurt people; she was forced to because she loved one of the men in the organization which led her to commit sins. The organization kept the man she loved hostage so that she would follow orders. Pretty sad life eh? Soon Alice became pregnant which caused widespread outrage at the organization. They killed the man she loved for punishment. She went into rage and destroyed the evil organization. She then became the most wanted person in the world. They wanted to use her power and use it against other people. She did not want that anymore so she gave birth and killed herself. Before she killed herself she unleashed a power that caused the whole world to some randomly picked people to have an Alice. The baby is of course a vampire and most likely inherited the powers of Alice. She has no name so she was called Unknown. Since she was the daughter, the world tried to find their new weapon since Alice was gone. But they never found unknown, never even her body. And so till this day we do not know where or what happened to Unnkown….THE END!" Narumi finished enthusiastically.

Everyone in the class just stared shocked and on the verge of crying.

"So there is an unknown person who is out there!" everyone began crying.

Apparently they did not want the so called unknown to get them.

"AHAHAha I'm joking guys it's just a myth" he smiled.

"SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" everyone shouted.

I just sat there dumbstruck. Well that was interesting.

I can't help but feel sorry for Unknown, I mean she does not have a mother, a family, and she is searched for constantly. Well at least it was just a myth.

**REVIEW GUYS! ALL THE HINTS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER. You might want to read about the Alice again. BY the way thanks for all reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unknown Identity**

**Chapter 11: Pr 221**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

"Project 219: Alice lived until 1956 and at the time of her death, gave birth to a girl who was unnamed. At the moment of her death she released a power that granted certain people in the world to have an Alice. The military forces, army and secret forces seeked the child of Alice but No one was able to find her." A man smirked while looking at a photo.

"But in 1985 we found _Unknown. _She attended Alice Academy as a normal high school girl and as a pureblood vampire. Her name she went by is….."

(*_*)

"I will get you, you damn little brat!" I screamed and followed the bubble.

Yes you read right I was chasing a bubble! And I couldn't catch it! I have been chasing it for an hour or so and I still can't catch it! Now you may be wondering why at a time like this when you were chased by a vampire who was commanded by someone to suck your blood and who knows. Well lest assume for the fact right now I am stupid and a very carefree brat.

And frankly I don't care how stupid I look hunting it down but I will get my hands on that bastard!

POP

What?

"HYUUUGA WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO POP **MY **BUBBLE!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you were chasing it like a maniac for about an hour now and it was really amusing for me but it got annoying." He smirked.

Five weeks have passed since I transferred. My relationship improved with Natsume. I seem to be the only girl he could _tolerate _along with Hotaru of course. Luna and I bicker at every chance we get but we don't fight physically anymore because she may be a bit scared of me because of what I did to her last time. I met Natsume's gang and got to know them a bit more. There's Koko who is my best bud right now because he helps me tease Natsume and we pull of the best jokes together. Then there's Mochu who likes my sarcasm and we get along pretty well. Kitsume, Koko's supposed to be twin is funny as well and we get along good. Yuu who is our class president, super smart but a very weak personality, therefore I save him a bunch of times from class uproars. Oh and Ruka! We have turned into the best buds companion club. I often tease him about his Piyo fetish and he blushes, I laugh. Hotaru loves blackmailing him.

I met Sumire who is with Luna but at the same time me. We bicker a lot but in a teasing way. At first we both wanted to kill each other so bad but soon we gained a mutual understanding of friends. By the way she is the president of Natsume X Ruka fan club and because I insult Natsume that is the sole reason we argued at the first place.

Then of course we all know Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. I also seem to have been accepted widely from the whole school. Rumors still haven't gone down yet. I was in the newspaper every week because of Luna and our bickers. Class also always get ready when I enter Math class with their phones to capture my arguing with Jinno.

Oh did I mention about my special ability class! It may be the considered the most useless and smallest class but I love it. Tsubasa who takes a role of a big brother and a clown is the best! He and Natsume always bicker when they see each other. His Alice is shadow manipulation. Misaki who takes the role of my big sister is a tomboy with spunk! I love her and so does hotaru.

I never had a real family before and right now I love my big happy family. I don't regret ever coming here to Alice Academy.

Now back to me trying to kill Hyuuga…again.

"I wish I was a bird, and then I can fly over the people's heads and poop on them. Like you Natsume."

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent." Natsume smirked.

"I like the sound you make when you shut up." I retorted.

"I do too."

We bickered for about an hour and went back to get some dinner. I sat at the usual table with my friends and Natsume sat at his pureblood table. I always laugh when he makes his way to his table because girls surround it. He would glare at me and I would do a soldiers salute.

Sumire talked about Ruka's gorges nous while Hotaru was tinkering with her invention and the rest of us were listening to sumire rambling.

Koko then joined our table along with Mochu. By the way they are purebloods while all my friends and me of course are humans. (AN:** Who knows Mikan)**

It was usual that Koko would sit with us because Koko always went crazy with the girls surrounding his table. It was unusual though that Mochu sat here too. I did not mind though Mochu would help me when some perverted guys would try to enclosure me at the gym or wherever. I would say he is also like a big brother but I have a feeling that the feelings not mutual.

Lunch finished and before I got up Mochu passed a note to me secretly. I looked at the note.

_Oi Sakura meet me at the rooftop at the end of classes. I want to ask you something._

Okay then. Classes went by until it was DUN DUN DUN!

The words that haunt me in my sleep. The class that whoever enters May never come back out alive. The teacher who carries the frog on his shoulder while glaring holes at me. All in all it equals one thing.

Math class….

"Why don't you understand that simple equation you little monkey." Jinno roared.

"I am not a monkey you barnacle buffoon head." I countered lamely.

Class snickered, my friends sweat dropped, Koko and Kitsume gave me thumbs up, Hotaru sighed and Natsume smirked.

Jinno gaped. "Do you know who I am Sakura?"

"Oh no you forgot who you are. We have a man here who forgot who he is, please help."

"SAKURA DETENTION….AGAIN!"

(^_^)

Next was my scheduled bicker with Luna.

Stupid Mikan, doesn't even know how to solve a simple equation what a silly brain." Luna laughed.

Ooooooooooooooooo the student's oooed.

"At least I was born with one." I smirked.

BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN the crowd burned.

"Hm hey guess what I saw? I saw an idiot trip the other day." Luna paused.

I knew she meant me. I fell down a flat surface. See I have that much skill! Tripping on flat surfaces. But I wouldn't let her have that.

"Omy gawd Luna were you okay?" I retorted.

Luna burst into rage and the crowd already knew the winner. Yeah this will make the newspaper again. The newspaper is so popular that even the high school and university students here buy it.

I made my way to Hotaru and we began walking down the halls.

"You really surprise me. Falling on flat surfaces." She said monotonously.

"I did not fall! The floor just needed a hug and I decided to hug it." I lied.

I looked at my watch and knew that classes have ended by now. I remembered the note.

I waved good bye to Hotaru who went chasing Ruka to get more pictures of him.

I made my way to the rooftop and saw Mochu already there.

"Hi Mochu what's up?" I beamed.

He turned around and seemed nervous.

"Sakura I…..please accept my feelings for you" he bowed.

What? He…he…..

"How long have you liked me?" I stuttered.

"For a month now and I love your personality and you're the prettiest girl I my eyes and…"

I cut him off. "So every time you saved me from those guys…"

"I was jealous and was protecting you." He answered immediately and boldly.

"Ummmm well I appreciate that and everything but I just don't know. I mean I am not ready to date anyone and I love you Mochu as a well as a you know friend." I said.

A look of rage took over his face. Not sadness but rage. I am in a pretty bad situation considering he is a vampire and a pureblood at that one too.

He caged me. I normally would have tried to get away and hurt the guy but how can I? He is one of my friends! My sarcastic buddy! Now everything is messed up.

Out of rage he bit my neck and I didn't do anything. I will let him because I crushed his feelings so the least I could do is this.

It was very painful but I deserved it, I caused pain to him right now.

Then all of a sudden he was magically yanked away and saw Natsume.

"If you really liked her would you do this to her." He pointed at me and the bite marks with blood oozing out.

He looked composed but his eyes were burning with rage.

Mochu realizing what he has done, apologized to me. His face took over sadness and horror of what he did.

"It's fine Mochu." I smiled.

"It's not fine, what have I told you before vampires don't show mercy and they will drink you dry." Natsume shouted at me.

His eyes were filled with rage and worry.

"You did" I mumbled.

"Because I can control myself! He can't" Natsume pointed at Mochu.

"Why did you let him, why didn't you try getting away?" he shouted.

"I deserved it! I hurt him." I said.

"So you will let him suck you dry?" he said pissed off.

"Sorry Natsume" I said along with Mochu.

Mochu left and only I and Natsume were left on the rooftop.

"You…..Don't yell at me like that" I broke the silence.

"Tch you would have died!"

"Well why do you care? You see me as annoying polka dots."

"…"

"See.." I was cut off.

"Because you are my **enemy and toy**" he said.

"Bleh" I made a funny face ta him.

"Real mature Polka."

"You do care, admit it! You care for polka." I teased.

He just walked away and I followed him.

(^_^)

2

Alice

Alice academy

219

220

221

SEC

Descendant

Power

Pureblood

Vampire

Identity

Unknown

What the hell?

I woke up from my slumber with those words running through my head. Ever since that vampire incident who tried to bite me, I seem to have been watched over by the higher ups.

How do I know?

I notice some students who would stalk me sometimes and watch over me. Shuri who decided to be at class 8-B transferred here. Shuri is in the dangerous ability. Natsume seems suspicious about her too but he also is in the dangerous ability class but I don't think he is stalking me.

I ignore the stalkers and I know they are sent by the said guy named Persona. Persona is the teacher for the DA, he sends the students here and I know that. I may be stupid but I am cautious and I know he is the one. But I also do know Persona is ordered to send them watching me.

I have a nagging feeling that someone more superior is the one controlling and ordering Persona. The sad part is I don't know who it is. But I am pretty sure it is the person who owned the voice that instructed the vampire to bite me.

I try to find out as much as I can by myself but cant. Yukihara Kazumi is the high school division principal who is a human but possesses the immortal Alice and he can see Alice's in a person.

He is the person I trust and visit a lot. Don't ask why, I just like him.

First time I met him was to get my high school uniform and I happened to bump into him. NO I am still a month and a half away from entering high school life. I just wanted to get my uniform.

Well anyways I met him and we got along pretty well. Every time I have a problem I talk to him and Hotaru about it. I told Hotaru about the vampire who tried to bite me and my dreams. I also told her about the weird stones I got.

Right now I am making my way to Kazu,I call him KAZU which annoys him so much. EHEHEHEHE!

"KAZU CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I shouted as I opened the door to his office.

"Mikan! How many times have I told you not to call me that! I am your superior! Address me as you teacher!" he said seriously.

"Oh come on, stop being so serious you old geezer." I giggled.

"Mikan!" his aura changed completely into a death aura.

But I remained giggly and happy which caused my aura to have nice flowers.

Apparently I am the only person who can make him like this. He is a very patient and serious man but every time I meet him, his calm and collected exterior melts and KAZU the DINO is born.

But he doesn't do anything to me, he just deals with me. I would often run around and hit him with his kazu pen and he tries to catch me which results in utter failure. It's very funny to see him like this. He is like a fatherly figure to me. He does care about me nonetheless and it's nice to know.

I threw an orange at him.

"Stop being so grumpy you old geezer" I said.

"I am not an old geezer!" he rubbed his temples trying to calm down. NO I do not like it when he is calm so I threw another fruit at him.

"M.I.K.A.N!"

"Yes Kazu chan" I replied.

He lost it. So right now I am being chased by a 45 year old man who looks 20 and he will fail…..miserably.

He caught me surprisingly and ruffled my head.

"You are really just like that idiot! Tchh the only person to really drive me insane!" he mumbled angrily.

I looked at him.

"Uh excuse moi but there is only one of me and no one could possibly be like me. I am like an endangered species!" I said with a French accent.

He sighed and then looked at me.

I giggled; he was really like a dad. He didn't have kids either but I would like to have him as a dad.

"Kazu?"

"hmm"

"Could you be my…well like my dad." I asked boldly.

His eyes widened.

"Uh I mean if you don't want to whatever." I said.

"You are a handful but sure" he patted my head while hiding his face with his hair.

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I felt something wet on my shoulders and decided to tease him.

"Are you crying KAZU chan?" I teased.

"NO you smell of onions that's all." He countered.

"WHAT?" I sniffed myself. "No I do not!"

"YES you do." He countered.

"Well at least Mochu thinks I smell nice."

"WHAT? WHO? YOU SHALL NOT HAVE BOYFRIEND!"

"WHAT? Why not? Who are you to say that!"

"Your father" he smirked.

Shoot I shouldn't have asked that.

But I still can't feel happy that now I have a fatherly figure.

(?_?)

**HI GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**REVIEW PLZ. Oh by the way can I get my reviews to reach 80? NOT 80 reviews! Till 80. Thank you all my reviewers.**

**I LOVE YA.**

**Btw anime mangooooooooooo thanks for your reviews you make me laugh.**

**Many of you asked if I am humorous. Now I am not really that humorous, I am though very sarcastic.**

**I love all your reviews, they make me so happy like dango`s.**

**BTW dango is from clannad. Clannad makes me sad. But I love clannad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 12**

**(^-^)-(^-^)-(^-^)**

Sakura tree, the Sakura tree that looks so familiar from my dream. The same one that I hang around on in my free time, the same tree that Natsume claimed his. The same tree that appears in my dream with the same blonde haired man with a blurred face and also the same garden with the fountain. He looks so happy and so cheerful. He tries to convey messages to me but I can't seem to hear what he is trying to say. But I believe that the tree is somewhat significant to him and me. As if it all began with that tree and garden.

(^_^)

I keep getting weird dreams with the same woman and man but their faces are blurred and I am unable to talk to them for some reason. But it's okay, I feel happy when I see them for some strange reason.

Anyway it's the last day of school! And then SUMMER! Woohoo!

BUT there is only one thing. I am so excited for today.

Now why is that a bad thing? Well I am so excited to the point I can't even sleep AND it is 3:00am in the morning. So I am bored.

I decided to go over to Hotaru's dorm but before I could even knock.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"What do you want idiot."

"Hotaru I need to ask u a serious question."

"What is it?"

"I need a serious answer okay Hotaru promise me okay"

"What is it? I promise." She looked concerned now.

"Okay here goes… do you know the boogie man? Is he real?"

…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

She left and let the baka machine/alarm get me away from her.

It was her alarm for sending idiots(me) away unless I have a validating reason. But my reason isn't 'validating' so I shall visit Natsume. By the way I and Koko pranked him the other day. He got so mad and burned Koko but I nullified it. We have this thing going saying do you know the boogie man/muffin man. Mochu was there too but it was kind of awkward. Plus every time I nullify I get these weird stones. Like Koko's mind reading, I nullify it but each time I do, the stone gets bigger and bigger. Well his stone is silver. It's very pretty too. I still keep it a secret though; hotaru and Kazu are the only ones who know about the stones.

I made my way to the boy's dorms and went straight to Natsume's dorm.

By the way the guy has a HUGE dorm. He has a freaking kitchen! I can gain entrance to his dorm because I stole his spare dorm key one day thinking I might need it so well I kind of need it now.

I opened the door and went to his bed. Buwhahahahahaahaha he looks so helpless and peaceful. So what did I do?

I took pictures, I MEAN **the** Natsume Hyuuga peacefully sleeping like a baby is gold. He looks kind of cute sleeping like that.

EW! I brushed away that thought quickly and poked his cheek.

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I SWEAR his cheeks are so soft like a baby's butt!

He opened his eyes.

OH OH

Before I could run away he lunged at me and glared down at me. He didn't exactly cage me so I had an opening towards the door. SO I RAN!

AGAIN stupid I know, he has super speed. He caught me and dragged me back to his dorm with me squirming and pinching his cheeks.

"How the hell did you get inside?" he asked pissed off.

"Uh I well I"

"You what"

"I"

"…Polka!"

"I'm sexy and I know it." I grinned.

He looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"Tch weird polka"

"IM not weird! I am LIMIMTED EDITION!" I defended.

"Why are you really here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here to bother you."

He glared and I smiled.

"By the way I have the key that's why AHAHAHAHA."

"Heh polka, stalking me? Has it come down to this?" he smirked.

"You wish" I stuck out my tongue.

He tried burning the tips of my hair but I nullified it.

"No no no" I said in a teasing way.

He smirked and got me pinned on a wall.

"You won't hurt me Nat su me~"

"After all look at these cute pics of you. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

I flashed him the pictures I took.

He glared and tried to take the phone but he couldn't. So he used his super speed to get the phone and delete the pictures.

He smirked and so did I.

"Sigh you sent the pictures to your email didn't you." He said.

I just smirked.

He gave up and went to me.

"As punishment you shall be sleeping on the floor tonight." He grabbed me like a potato sack.

"No I am going back to my dorm!"

"You won't be able to get out. If you try to I will personally love to torture you tonight polka." He smirked.

"Natsume you perv!"

He took me to the bed and I laid there with him.

"You said floor."

"Be my guest and go on the floor if you want."

"…"

I fidgeted and couldn't fall asleep. I mean there's A GUY on my bed! Wait scratch that I am on his bed.

"Geez polka sleep!"

"I can't" I whined.

He then pulled me close and wrapped his hand around my waist snuggling me closer. I blushed so hard, his scent his killing me. It's so addictive!

He remained unaffected and just stayed in that position sleeping. (**AHA little does Mikan know that Natsume is blushing HARD as well)**I am going to go insane. He is a man! WHY AM I OVER THINKING THIS!

THIS IS TORTURE. HIS SCENT IS SO ADDICTIVE.

ADDICTIVE

Addictive

Addictive

…

Fell asleep.

(^_^)

I woke up and saw Natsume beside me sleeping. I blushed, I can't help it! He is a guy and I am girl! But we are friends, just friends right?...are we even friends? Well to him I am his enemy and puppet I think. But he does care for me so we must be friends. He looks out for me when boys try to trap me and saves me sometimes from very weird situations! So we must be frieends YEAh!

I got up and left his dorm.

(^_^)

I was walking from my dorm fully dressed with my school clothes. I was making my way to class when I bumped into Koko.

"Mikan chan" he hugged me like a monkey.

"Mikan chan what do you like?" he asked.

"I love me some llamas." I answered.

"Why the sudden question?" I asked.

"I wanted to know which movie I could watch. I want to watch a movie with you. Let's watch comedy or whatever you want." Koko beamed.

"But whats a good movie?" I aksed.

"The magician!"

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Magic."

"What is it about?"

"A magician"

"Good enough for me." I replied.

Natsume soon showed up and Koko hid behind me. Natsume was still angry at Koko because of the prank. I blushed when I saw him.

Koko clung onto me, I said "Koko you are dead you know that?"

"Yes, but before I die I have a request." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can my grave have free Wi-Fi? I want people a lot of people to visit me."

I sighed and nodded.

I then felt the stone in my pocket disappear. What the heck I am pretty sure I just felt it there a second ago. I looked at Natsume who was giving Koko death looks.

'Get off of her you leech!'

Wait that sounded like Natsume. I looked at him but he didn't say anything. WHAT THE HELL! I am pretty sure that was Natsume's voice.

I looked at him again and…

'I am so going to roast him now.'

That was Natsume but it appears to be his thought's.

WAIT WHAT?

'AH he is really mad this time.'

I looked back and saw Koko still clinging on to me.

That was koko's thoughts.

OMY GAWD!

WHY CAN I READ MINDS?

I then reached into my pocket and saw the silver stone gone. It feels like I may have absorbed it. But that's CRAZY!

'Tccchh you'll pay you little weasel.' Natsume thought.

'No spare meee' Koko seems to have read his mind.

So my conclusion right now is that the stone's seem to carry their owners power. But it's like a copy, I have a copy of Koko's alice!

OMY GAWD! Is this what nullification can do too?

No it can't be. Something's not right here.

I left natsume and koko to their battle and made my way to the classroom. I can read everyone's thoughts!

EVERYONE's!

LITERALLY!

To the point I am going insane! I don't know how Koko survives a day like this. I have a major headache right now!

Since it's the last day we had fun during the day except me! I am so freaking tired of these thoughts! I want to get that stone out of my body!

I went to the bathroom and tried several things which did not seem to work.

I tried taking the stone out of different parts of my body and even at one point my boobs and belly button!

Didn't work by the way but then I laid my hand over my heart and the stone came out. The same silver stone!

So to sum it up I have some magical power that allows me to make a copy of an Alice and insert them inside me. I think unicorns exist now.

I came in and saw an unidentified object on the ground. Never mind it was Koko lying on the ground either dead or lucky to be alive.

So I poked it.

"Hey you alive buddy?" I asked.

All I got was a muffled response. I turned to Natsume and he just walked away.

Okay so what should I do? Hmmmm I guess I could call 911. Wait they wont come to the school and last time I called 911 at home the operator said 'please hold'. I mean all I wanted from the police is information about my dog which went lost. Later on I figured out that I have to call a pound.

But anyways PLEASE HOLD? I mean if a murderer came trying to murder me and the police say please hold I will say to the murderer

'oh could you stop murdering me for a second, I am on hold.'

'oh sure bro'

UNLIKELY!

Anyway back to koko, he is roasted all over.

Hey omy gawdddd KOKO got a haircut!

"Hey Koko you got a haircut?" I asked.

"No I painted the ends of my hair invisible." He replied.

In a moment Koko should be able to walk again and get to class.

"Come on Koko it's our last day until SUMMER! LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cheered and poked him.

"Hey you should respect burned people!" he retorted.

(^_^)

Class went by and I became victim in Jinno's class again.

"Thank god I don't have to teach you next year. FINALLY you will get the hell away from me and go to high school." Jinno let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh shut up Jinno! You think this was easy for me?"

"SAKURA WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"Why it's the last day until summer! And then summer club activities, festivals and dance…"

"Sakura!"

"WHAT?"

"I can keep you inside and make you take math class all summer." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"You won't do that because you already have had enough of me." I smirked.

"Who said I will be teaching?" Jinno responded.

"…" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Your sarcastic remarks earned you a detention and if you don't pass these equations you will be spending a summer math session here only not with me because I have had enough of you." He smirked.

HE LOVED MAKING ME MISERABLE!  
He gave me the set of equations and laughed at my pathetic face.

School was over. Everyone is in central town enjoying and partying.

Where am I?

In the cursed math class, trying not to cry.

"Heard what happened to you kiddo"

I looked back and saw Tsubasa sempai and Misaki sempai.

"Damn that Jinno making my cute tangerine stuck here." Misaki rambled.

"Mikan come to the party soon! I miss my favorite kohai. NO my little sister." Tsubasa hugged me and lifted me off the ground squeezing the life out of me.

"It's fine I will show that Jinno that I can pass these." I put a determined look on my face and it all went away when I looked over the sheet.

I KNEW NONE OF THEM.

Tsubasa and Misaki tried helping me out but Tsubasa wasn't much help because he is just as stupid as I am when it comes to math. Misaki tried to teach me but I just failed.

They went away after Tsubasa was sulking in a corner because I wasn't paying much attention to him and I deemed him useless in this case.

Sigh

"You really are that stupid?" a husky voice went passed my ear.

I turned around and saw Koko, Natsume and the rest of their gang including Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa sempai why are you here AGAIN?" I asked annoyed.

"MI chan im your Onii san!" he cried. "Don't be mad!"

"You spent half an hour teaching me non related stuff! I only have 3 hours left until I am doomed!" I let out my anger at my 'one heck of a stupid Oni san'.

"Aw come on cheer up, you will make it. Don't be mad." Koko interjected with a cheerful voice.

I turned back slowly and glared at him HARD. I was getting really pissed off. I know none of these equations and I feel like I am about to lose it and KOKO saying everything will turn out alright and NOT BE MAD is increasing my anger.

"Don't be mad" I said.

"DON'T BE MAD! NOO I WILL BE MAD! IT'S LIKE SHOOTING A PERSON AND TELLING THEM NOT TO BLEED!"

Everyone was shocked at my outburst.

"Mikan…are you possibly umm" Koko began.

I turned towards him with eyes of a murderer.

"PMSing?"

"…"

The gang looked at me.

"KOKO! NO I AM NOT!" I yelled.

Everyone broke out into a fit of laughter so did I. Natsume just smirked.

"I'm sorry I burst out." I said.

Everyone nodded.

Sigh'

"I still don't know what to do." I said.

"What about Natsume, he can teach you." Ruka interjected.

Everyone looked at Natsume and I did too. He glared at Ruka and then looked at me.

"No"

"Oh come on Natsume." Koko said.

"No not my little sister! MI chan! Don't go with hot head over there" Tsubasa cried.

Natsume glared at him.

I ingnored Tsubasa and went over to Natsume.

" please! I won't ask anything more of you" I made a very pleading look.

"Fine!" he gave in and looked away quickly.

"Yes" I cheered. So did everyone else except of course Tsubasa who grabbed Natsume's collar and started telling him not to do anything to me.

We started walking to Natsume's dorm and I went in but Natsume was still outside with the guys probably getting a lecture from Tsubasa.

(^_^)

**Outside Natsume's dorm with the guys.**

"Natsume don't have too much fun" koko said.

"Tch"

Ruka blushed and "N n Nat su Natsume won't do anything like that to Mikan."

Everyone looked at Ruka.

"You called her by her first name, you usually call her Sakura" Koko interjected.

Ruka blushed once again.

"Anyway Nat chan don't do anything stupid." Koko smirked.

Ruka blushed AGAIN and tsubasa was pissed off and glaring holes at Natsume.

Natsume noticed this and knew about Ruka's little crush and how it's uncomfortable for him.

"I'm leaving" Natsume said.

"Wait add the bed, minus the clothes, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply." Koko said and ran off.

Natsume even blushed!

He looked over to Ruka who was trying to get the picture out of his head and Tsubasa who was ready to choke him in the spot.

And just like that he went inside and closed the door.

"What took you so long!"

"…"

Natsume just looked away.

"Anyway polka let's start."

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW**

**Can I get my review to reach 96?**

**LET US AIM FOR THAT!**

**Anyway thank you all my reviwers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 13**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**(^-^)-(^-^)-(^-^)**

"I don't get it!" I whined for the oh I don't know thousand time.

"Your idiocy STILL ceases to surprise me." Natsume whined.

We have been going at it for 2 hours now. We are both tired and we both mutually want to rip each other's heads off.

I have made a rather good improvement if I may say. Natsume isn't that bad of a tutor. Though he never gives me a break about how stupid I am or a polka.

I had an hour and a half until I have to submit the papers. I was well almost done! I had only 3 more questions to go. Natsume is currently taking a break from me and reading manga.

I got stuck on the second last question now and I am trying to solve it but I just can't seem to understand it.

"UH I can't get this!"

"Im not surprised" a tired voice sarcastically remarked.

"You know this isn't the time for your sarcasm."

"That wasn't sarcasm" he looked at me and smirked.

"…" I had no comeback.

Whatever I'm tired, I'll let him win this one. I tried solving the equation again but failed. So I poked Natsume.

He wasn't responding. Either he was ignoring my existence or he is sleeping like a koala bear or he died. I like the last option but without him right now I can't enjoy my summer which is waiting for me! So I have to him alive then he can go die.

Sounds good to me.

"NATSUME!" I poked him and squished his cheeks.

No response.

I tried thinking of things he may react to and AHA!

I squished his cheeks, "Neko San! If you don't get up I will sit on you and release your cute defenseless sleeping face to your fan girls"

He immediately looked up from his manga and glared at me.

I giggled and asked him to help me with my equation. He made no move.

"Oi why aren't you talking to me!"

"Talking to you won't give me any benefits." He replied.

"NEKO CHAN!PHOTOS!"

He sighed, glared and then smirked at me. He helped me get my equations done AND NOW I AM HOME FREE!

I got up and dashed to Jinno's office dropping off my papers and gave him my smug accomplished face.

I got back to Natsume's and saw him lying on his couch with a manga on top of his face.

"Natsume thanks for helping me out, I owe you one"

He took off the manga from his face and looked at me. Then he smirked and I got chills down my spine. Shoot I said I owe him one! OMY GAWD!

Oh well at least I have a summer to enjoy and look forward to. Come to think of it Alice Academy is going to be filled with summer festivals and the dance coming up! Wow this summer will be awesome!

I left Natsume's room and headed towards my dorm.

(^_^)

July 12th

Few weeks of summer flew by and they were a blast! We headed for parks and swimming pools and had such a great time. Natsume's group sometimes tagged along with us. But when we were at the pool it was troublesome because Natsume's fan girls would crowd him and Ruka.

Today we are heading to the amusement park. To tell you the truth I am scared of all the big rides and would rather stick to the merry go round but seeing a teenage girl in a merry go round doesn't look good especially when you are going with some of your daredevil friends. Cough Anna Cough Nonoko cough Sumire COUGH HOTARU! Hotaru like herself never screams at the rides no matter how scary the rides are. She ate crab brains on the last leviathan rollercoaster!

You may be wondering how are we outside the academy. We aren't this is part of the ACADEMY! Yes we have a amusement park and a huge one at that!

Anyway Natsume's group is tagging along with us too. But Natsume and Ruka are in disguises so no one can recognize them. They are like celebrities.

"Hey which one should we go on guys?" Koko asked excitedly.

"Hn"

"Death ray" most of us responded.

"Teacups" I responded.

Everyone looked at me funny. Natsume had an amused expression on his face. Yeah he has found out my weakness to big rides yippee.

"Mi chan we are going to death ray" Koko insisted.

I looked at 'death ray' and let me tell you the name suits it perfectly!

"I don't like the sound of that name and the look of that" I pointed. "Plus people screaming isn't helping me much either."

"Oh come on Mi chan!"

"No you're crazy to go on that! And in reality you are still crazy!"

"Crazy people never admit they are crazy. I am crazy so that means I am not crazy. Crazy isn't it?" Koko interjected.

I still gave a refusing look to him.

Everyone stared at me and then they looked at each other as if telling each other about a plan. I started to panic. Omy gawd what are they going to do with me! Why are they smirking at me! WHY ARE THEY COMING CLOSER?

(^_^)

Okay so I am currently on the death ray along with my 'buddies' who I am going to kill later. Want to know my marvelous story of I ended up here?

Okay so here goes, they basically dragged me onto this ride while I was screaming and thrashing about. Hotaru had enough and hit me with her baka gun which made me unconscious and I ended up on the ride right at the moment it was about to take off! I mean sheesh perfect cruel timing!

But what irks me more is what kind of conductor lets an unconscious person dragged by people with mischievous faces on a death ride?

BUT THE BEST PART IS, WANT TO KNOW WHO MY SEAT PARTNER IS?

NATSUME!

Oh great now he will witness my freaking out in a big ride. Oh did I mention that there's a photo taken at the very top of the ride. MARVELLOUS!

I looked at my **friends **and they had very dare devil faces on whereas of course Hotaru and Natsume are completely wearing bored faces. Natsume noticing I am awake suddenly his face brightens. YEP I am going to be one heck of an entertainer right now.

The ride starts and I am panicking!

I start to fidget A LOT! And kick the seat in front of me hard.

"Omy gawd its going, it's GOING, I am GONNA DIE! Stop! Stop! STOP! PLEASE I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Natsume was enjoying this. His face was trying so hard not to laugh!

"What are you amused for casserole you are going to die too!" I panicked. See when I am scared instead of saying a**hole I say well casserole!

Natsume couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out with laughter! One more time he laughed in front of me and it gets me every time. I feel so calm and happy all of a sudden that I forgot that we are about to descend 80 degrees! I stared at his while he was laughing and then

WHISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I didn't see that coming! I was caught up staring at him laugh and the jerk is still LAUGHING WHILE DESCENDING DOWN THIS HELL COASTER!

We got out and went to the photo thingy where they took our pictures on the coaster. As soon as I got out I immediately ran to the ground, I was about to kiss it but since I am in public I shall refrain from doing that. Natsume was helping me walk since I was well a bit traumatized. He still has some signs of amusement all over his face.

We arrived at the photo thingy and GOD!

Natsume was laughing at the picture and I was screaming my lungs out. Everyone was too busy looking at their pictures that they haven't noticed NATSUME SMILING NO LAUGHING AT THE PICTURE!

I went to a bench and sat there until I realize I am ALIVE not dead. Natsume came up and showed me the same picture. He bought it! I guess maybe because he doesn't want anyone else to see him laughing. I glared at him for laughing and he burst out laughing again but the funny part was he is trying to restrain himself from laughing which is appearing very funny to me so I join in.

Soon I was yet again made to go to other rides including drop zone, the smasher, Dragon cross etc.

Soon we got to eat lunch which was the highlight of my day. But then I noticed a haunted house at the end not too far from us and in clear view which was BAD very BAD! I luckily was able to survive the rides but if anyone notices the haunted house I will freak out.

I joined the conversation and moved spots so I blocked the view of the haunted house from them. We ate happily without anyone noticing it yet.

BUT then…

"HEY guys look over there a haunted house!" Koko beamed.

SHUT UP KOKO!DAMN YOU KOKO!I WAS HIDING IT SO WELL TOO!

"Wow I wouldn't have noticed it, Mikan you like covered the thing from us. But it's okay I found it isn't that great?" Koko continued.

My smile twitched and so did my eyes. "Yes that's great!"

So we entered the house. I clung onto Hotaru for she knew about my fear. We got through halfway but then this thing popped out at us and all of us got separated. It was the scarere's intention to break us up. DAMN HIM!

I was making my way through the halls of the house and wanted to make sure nothing will jump out and scare me. So I sang a song…

"When I walk in the spot this is what I see, everybody stops and staring at me I am a scaredy pants right now and I know it, know it"

Then suddenly BAM. A figure slams onto me.

I scream "I'm shimmery and I know it"

"Idiot" a familiar voice said.

It's Natsume! Omy gawd ! Normally I wouldn't be happy but I am alone here!

He started moving ahead of me so I ran to him. "Wait don't leave me! They might eat me alive!" I grabbed his arm.

He looked amused.

"You know polka they are jut dressed up like that."

"Who knows! If vampires exist what else could exist in this world!"

"But you grabbed a vampire right now, a pureblood at that"

I looked up to him.

"But I trust you!" I whined.

His eyes widened and grabbed my hand which I am holding on to him and squeezed it. That made me feel so much more secure. It was as if nothing could hurt me or grab me. I liked the feeling but at the same time I hated the feeling. I don't know I hate feeling like that but at the same time I love it.

We got out and joined the rest. Ruka was eyeing Natsume suspiciously and I was talking to Hotaru and beating up Koko for his stupid idea.

A strong wind blew and knocked off Natsume and Ruka's disguises. So well all the girls just stop and gawk at them. Then they take action and start running after them. I swear the LOOK on Natsume's face was priceless!

The disguises were on at the rides but apparently the wind decided to get them off. HAH! Oh well!

The problem was Natsume and Ruka were next to us, our group. So as the mob of fan girls came rushing in they took us along with it. Which apparently lead us to the direction of this singing/modeling competition?

Natsume and Ruka were finally able to put on the disguises and ran over to us. But we were inside the crowd of girls who wanted to be up on stage being models and singing. I saw Luna up on stage and she was wearing something a bit too revealing. (OH THIS REMINDS ME! Guys have you seen Miley Cyrus's wrecking ball music video? It's a good song but the video itself is a bit …..yeah anyway back to the story!)

She can sing though I have to admit but it wasn't really a song to my liking unfortunately.

Show me

How you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now

Oh because

My loneliness

Is killing me (and I)

I must confess

I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time.

It was Britney spears one more time song. I like the song but not that much.

Everyone cheered and I was still stuck inside the crowd along with the others. Then the guy who was hosting this so called make it or break it show suddenly gets down the stage and yells "Who wants to top off that performance and receive a pop idol makeover experience?" everyone cheered.

I personally only apply light make up because I am uncomfortable with 40 pounds of make up on me. Idols always have to look good and wear a lot of make up so whatever this experience thingy is I don't want it.

Even though its only for like 30 minutes of stardom I don't want it so I try getting away from the crowd. BUT HEY!

LETS PLAY CRUEL FATE THING AGAIN!

Fate: Oh I think I am going to make her get picked hehe.

ME: DON'T YOU DARE!

Fate: you don't decide it I do so I decide you shall do it!

JOY! I am having a conversation with fate? Yeah I have gone mental.

I GOT PICKED!

"I love her enthusiasm, the way she swam in the crowd just to be picked!" the host said.

WHAT ENTHUSIASM? I was swimming to get away from YOU!

"Uh I don't think I want to participate in this 30 minute stardom thingy" I replied.

"Heh can't beat me Sakura?" Luna provoked.

"Beat you at what? Yodeling?" I retorded.

I looked back at the host and "I don't want to….."

"Oh of course you do off you go to the make-up artists." He shooed me.

I look back to the crowd to see my friend's worried and excited. Koko was cheering and so was Ruka.

I DON'T WANT TO!

I went to the make-up artists and they made me have that idol look and I passed to wardrobe next which is a black dress with black heels. The dress reached until my knees well almost till my knees. It was poofed like those layered dresses. I looked at my reflection and to be honest I really looked like one of those idol people.

Well who wouldn't when there's a lot of make-up and expensive wardrobe adorning you.

Now I have to show them some sort of talent. I can moo….no that won't do…um play an instrument? No I don't know any…I guess I could sing like Luna but I am not terrific. But there is that one song which I can top.

**Mariana's trench: all to myself.**

I came out and everyone quieted down. Okay maybe I do look funny but I'll just get this over with.

I don't patronize

I realize

I'm losing and this is my real life

I'm half asleep

And I am wide awake

This habit is always so hard to break

I don't want to be the bad guy

I've been blaming myself and I think you know why

I'm killing time (I'm killing time),

And time's killing you every way that I do

[ Lyrics from: . ]

Did you say

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

I'm under the gun

Feel like the only one

I just can't decide what I'm running from

This isn't what

I wanted but

I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut

It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough

And I wish I could breath without getting it stuck

Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again

Did you say

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

Na-na na-na na

Na-na na-na na-na

Na-na na-na na

Na-na na-na na-na

(Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like...)

Did you say

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

Cause I can't stay with someone else

I'll try and suck it up

I just can't fuck it up

I want you all to myself

Did you say

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me

Cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up

I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

**(This is sung by a guy but it is also sung by a lot of girls so it should be alright)**

I looked at everyone and they were just quiet. Then they clapped and cheered. Koko was the loudest. I bowed and left to get back into my attire.

I walked over to Hotaru who got a lot of pictures of me and Ruka who was blushing like a mad man. Koko who kept cheering me and talking about donuts? Don't ask. Then finally Natsume who was staring at me the whole time.

He walked over to me and whispered "That outfit and make up doesn't suit you"

I got mad at that and flicked his forehead. He did nothing but leave after that. What does he mean by that? Sheesh don't have to be all rude about it.

(^_^)

After yesterday the newspaper came out and of course once again its me and Luna.

_Sakura Mikan against Luna Koizumi in the 30 minutes of stardom show!_

_We have heard both perfomances so who did you pick? So far our favorite little dare devil Mikan is leading!_

DARE DEVIL? They should have seen me at the coaster! The haunted house!

Hey cool I'm leading! But anyway this is getting tiring. When will they ever stop?

I put the newspaper down and started to eat my howalon I bought the other day.

KNOCK KNOCK

I walked over and opened the door revealing a smirking Natsume.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated. I remember what he said yesterday. That kind of hurt!

"I want to cash in that 'you owe me one'" he smirked.

"Oh no what is it" I looked horrified.

"Remember the dance tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Be my partner"

"…"

"EH?"

**REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU ALL MA REVIEWERS!**

**LETS AIM FOR 106 REVIEWS! WHAT I MEAN IS UNTIL 106 NOT 106 REVIEWS OH GOD NO!**

**THANKS FOR ALL YA SUPPORT! I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONG!**

**Btw soon it will start turning bad. Mikan will have a few vampire problems of her own to deal with!**

**SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't tell anyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 14**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**(^-^)-(^-^)-(^-^)**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO!

"What?" I asked again.

"You owe me! You have no choice really." He coolly replied.

"What makes you think I will go with you 'le jerke?'"

"You owe me for making me spend my time tutoring your dumbas…."

I glared.

"Your dumbness…." He replied.

"HA Hyuuga I know the real reason! YOU NEED ME! You have to avoid your fan girls somehow so you decided to come and CLAIM me as your partner!"

He eyed me and sighed.

"You still do owe me and this is a perfect opportunity for you to be of some use to me." He smirked.

"What if I don't want to" I huffed.

He glared.

"Polka!"

"I will owe you some other favor" I smirked. "Unless…"

He eyed me and turned his whole head towards me signifying he was paying attention to me.

"Unless you BOW TO ME AND SAY I AM THE BEST IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD THAT EVEN YOUR PROUD BUTT COULD NOT DEFEAT ME!"

He eyed me again but this time with a face that looked half amused and half 'you really are that stupid' face.

"Until you admit so I will not…"

"POLKA!"

"Oh MORE! Okay and you have to say you need me and buy me a lot of howalon!" I added with a smirk.

HA I GOTYA NATSUME HYUUGA!

"If you insult me or call me polka I will just keep adding to the list."

He glared hard at me.

"YOU OWE ME!"

"NO I DO NOT! I take back my owe but I will help you if you admit those things!"

"You can't take back the fact that you owe me" he replied.

"Yes I can! You had your fun yesterday at the amusement park torturing me! Oh and you JERK saying I don't look good being a star sheesh!"

"You didn't look good! It doesn't suite you! JUST be your annoying self than those stupid anorexic models with a pound load of make up on!"

I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

I sighed and he frustrated looked away.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he asked.

"AS LONG AS YOU SAY THAT THIS TIME YOU NEED ME and BUY ME HOWALON I accept."

"You're not letting that one go are you?"

I nodded.

He released a sigh.

"FINE! I actually need you this time" he said while running his hand through his hair in frustration and looked away.

"Don't forget about the howalon!" I added.

He glared and I smirked.

"Glutton"

"I don't care if you call me names right now because YOU" I pointed towards him. "have admitted that YOU NATSUME hyuuga need me this time and being told that by a oh so powerful pureblood just makes it even better! AHA I tamed this beast!"

"Tamed? Thcch you wish! Never in your wildest dreams polka!"

"AW come one Neko san!" I patted his head.

He glared at me and It took about a minute for him to realize I was patting him like a cat signifying that he is indeed tamed by me. He realized and then got my hand off while I was wearing a triumphant smirk on.

"Tch it's like a joke you taming me"

"That makes you the punch line" I smirked.

HE glared Hard.

"Whatever just don't be late stupid." He left while glaring at me.

(^_^)

I went to the cafeteria because I hadn't had lunch. I visited Kazu again and got a lecture for not getting descent grades.

I saw Koko and everyone seated at our lunch table. Natsume and Ruka are at their lunch tables along with their group being yet again surrounded by girls. Usually Natsume takes off to MY Sakura tree!

No one knows his hiding places but I apparently have a 'LUCK' of finding them. I just always seem to coincidently find them. One of the popular ones is the Sakura tree where I usually hang out and get a lot of strange dreams from.

FLASHBACK

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SAKURA TREE?"

Natsume who was currently sleeping on one of the tree branches with a manga on his head woke and glared at me.

"Thcch who said this was your tree, its mine I always come here."

"NO it is mine, it…..has my name on it!" I fumed.

His attention was on me now.

"Oh really where?" he said challenging me.

"It is a SAKURA tree and I am Mikan SAKURA! So therefore it is my tree HA!"

"Tcch I'm not giving up this tree for your lame excuse "

"HEY!"

He ignored me. So I took the liberty of getting up the tree anyway and stayed on it. I didn't care anymore; then it will be half my tree!

"Then this tree is half mine, I don't mind sharing anyway" I huffed and he just looked at me and shrugged.

So then began our fabulous adventure of sharing a tree! We still do fight though when each other's prescience's are too much handle.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I want to tell you guys this story of these 3 drunk men." Koko began.

Koko tells the best and the funniest stories that are sure to make you laugh. This is pretty usual for us hearing koko tell us these.

"So 3 drunk men entered a taxi and the taxi driver knew that they were drunk so he started the engine and turned it off again. He then said we have arrived. The first man paid the driver and the second man said thank you, but the third slapped the taxi driver! The taxi driver got scared thinking that the 3rd man knew that he tricked them but was surprised when he said this.

"Control your speed GEEZ! You almost killed us!" Koko finished laughing and the rest of us laughed too.

Koko always tells the best stories and you just got to love him!

Which reminds me; one time in home economics class Luna and I started bickering. We were paired up for preparing a main course which involved a LOT of onions. But HEY guess who the idiot was that paired us up together!

NARUMI!

That guy needs to understand that I and Luna DO NOT GET ALONG! Putting us in an environment with a lot of sharp tools isn't helping much either.

Anyway Luna started chopping the onions while I dealt with the garlic. Being the curios brat I am I remembered stories of garlic being a vampire's weakness. So why not EHEHEHEHE.

So I just chopped a little garlic and threw it to her face.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I just stood there watching trying to figure out if my little experiment worked.

"Whats wrong with you, you b*tch! Throwing garlic at me randomly!"

"Oh so garlic is your weakness" I figured.

She stood there staring at me like I was a monkey doing hoola hoops.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GARLIC IS MY WEAKNESS! You threw it to my face! My eyes to be more precise so it stings!" she bellowed.

"OH" I made a face like a discovered something.

She looked at me expecting something. "So garlic isn't a vampire's weakness. It's just made up! Oh okay" I went back to work.

"!" her reaction.

Next thing I knew she grabbed me by the collar and made me face her.

"WHERES YOUR APOLOGY?"

"What apology?" I asked.

"Look you little brat, throwing garlic randomly at someone on the FACE experimenting whether it's their weakness IS NOT OKAY! Especially when you dare throw it to me Koizumi Luna!"

"Your point is?"

Her eyes twitched.

"APOLOGIZE!"

I looked at her amused but it was true that I did do something unpleasant to her. Covered in garlic isn't everyone's cup of tea. But why not annoy her a little.

"IYA DA" I smirked.

"HUH?...NANDETOOO!"

I stuck my tongue out and did a childish dance to provoke her.

She took her cup of water and aimed it at me but missed.

"Missed me! Missed me!" I stuck my tongue out.

And so I continued to provoke her until I finally had enough fun I said apologized.

But by then we both looked like a mess and were not able to get our recipe done so we were forced to stay longer in that class.

We were continuing the recipe when I heard sniffles. LUNA WAS CRYING!

"LUNA YOU YOU EW you're all red and drooly."

"BAKA! It's the onions! AND what did you say? I look exceptionally beautiful when I cry!" she howled.

"You don't look pretty right now gal." I remarked and she glared.

"Onions are the only food that can make me cry SO SHUT UP!"

"Not the only ones." I continued our little argument.

"What did you say?"

Next thing SHE knew a piece of watermelon flew to her face and slapped her.

"OWWWW ITAII!" she cried.

…  
"See Not the only food" I finished.

We both glared at each other but then started to laugh. YES this is a super rare moment where you will find me and Luna laughing together in the same room.

END OF FLASHBACK

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ow god HOTARU!"

"Stop daydreaming we have to get ready for the dance."

OH YEAH! YESS THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! Wait I am forgetting something.

Something

Someone

Neko?

All of a sudden my head was filled with cats.

Red

Eyed

Cat?

THAT WAS WHEN I REALIZED!

NATSUME!

Owaa this will be horrible!

(^_^)

Since we were graduating from elementary we had special dresses. You could either be either a white/red/peach etc. Of course the guy's tie color will be as followed. The reason they did this was to mix it up a bit since it would be boring to have all girls wear the same color. BUT the only bad thing is that we girls don't get to pick our color. Hotaru got purple which suits her well since she has those beautiful orbs. Anna got pink and Nono chan got blue which suite them REALLY well.

I got the most untouched color. The fashion industries say it's a bold color that gives off a dramatic look and only a few people are suited to wear this color.

RED.

I got a crimson red dress that reached a little above my knees. I don't think I can pull of such a color! RED!

This would suite Natsume not ME!

Speaking of Natsume he WOULD LAUGH AT ME ONCE HE SAW THIS!

Or mock me who knows.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I hate that jerk!

Ah everyone left already! Thankfully though no one was able to see me yet. This color truly will be too bold.

We have masks on which is a good thing I guess.

(^_^)

I arrived BY MYSELF since they ditched me! I see the others with their partners dancing. Anna was with Yuu, Nono chan and Mochu, Tsubasa with Misaki, Koko and Sumire (Koko was sulking because he was forced! He asked me to be his partner but I told him about my deal with le demon and since he and Sumire were only ones left they joined. But Koko is still being abused by her I see)

There were some guys who did ask me but I had to refuse because of LE DEMON!

Sigh

Ruka even asked me! I was shocked as well. I would have rather gone with Bunny boy prince charming Ruka! Owaaa but I explained to him my predicament and he pitied me.

Now he and Hotaru are paired up. They don't look bad at all together! Although Ruka pyon does get blackmailed by Hotaru.

Then I saw Natsume who got the same color as me. His suit was black but his tie was red which made his eyes stand out. You could easily right away tell this handsome idiot was Natsume. That and the fact that all the girls were ogling him and bothering him for a dance. Geez no wonder he needed me.

I put my mask on and headed towards him.

"Ha having trouble coping Neko san?" I teased.

He turned around "Tcch took you long en…."

He stared down at me and didn't finish his sentence. I DO LOOK WEIRD!

Oh he is GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME I KNOW IT!

HUH

…..

IM WAITING! 

…..

SILENCE?

DO I LOOK THAT BAD?  
He snapped out of whatever and still didn't say anything.

So I squished his cheeks.

"tcch what are you doing you crazy woman!"

"Pinching your cheeks since you are being STUPID!"

We both glared and started calling each other names.

"Fox"

"Polka"

"Slanted eyes!"

"Dumb"

"Neko"

"Idiot"

"stupid!"

We went back and forth. "Hey I am doing you a favour!" I remarked.

"Tcch"

We went and sat at a table while the music was getting more energizing every minute. I looked upon the people who were dancing. They look like they are having fun.

Next thing I knew I was being led away to the dance floor. Then we started dancing well it was just freestyle dancing for now so we just danced silly the whole half the night. I kept tripping and falling to Natsume while he would flick me on the forehead.

I was having fun. I was having fun dancing with Natsume. I guess he isn't that bad as company after all. I did have fun at the amusement park the other day and right now watching him dance and loosen up is making me smile.

We all cheered and the crowd of dancers got rowdier and all of us were having fun now.

Honestly this was such a good night! Natsume would never admit it but I saw him SMILE and I am pretty sure he enjoyed my presence here. After that we ate a lot of food and joined the others.

We went dancing again but this time istead of the pumping music it turned to a SLOW song. I mean dancing with Natume with occasional times our body touches is fine. But to be pressed against him for the whole song!

I mean it's not like I care RIGHT?

WHY DO I CARE?

I DON'T!

Nevertheless we danced since Natsume pulled me against him. I saw him smirk which menat he totally wanted to see me blush like a little girl. I SHALL NOT BLUSH.

BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT!

After the dance was over he laughed over my reaction and I started chasing him with a watermelon.

I hope these peaceful days last long. But I feel like something's going to change everything.

**REVIEW GUYS!**

**Lets reach 118! I love you review guys it makes me so happy.**

**I feel like someone wants to throw an apple at me. **

**WHO IS IT!**

**IS IT YOU!**

**Oh review and thank for all your reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 14: THE STRENGHT OF THE PUREBLOOD PRINCE**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: The story the unexpected meeting has been deleted. It was my cousin's story on my profile. The unknown identity is my very first fan fiction. To all those reviewers who loved 'my' other story I am so sorry to tell you this. This story Unknown Identity is my story which I will continue until the very end.**

**(^-^)-(^-^)-(^-^)**

**SIGH**

I took a sip of my lemonade that was the only thing keeping me cool in this deathly hot summer.

"AHH ATSUI" I said out loud to no one particularly.

AH where has my summer gone? A month and 2 weeks have passed since the Academy was placed into summer mode. And I still have two more weeks of summer to go. But it is still sad knowing the fact that, that one day will come when you wake up and its school all over again. That dreadful fact makes me want to have an Alice that could freeze time. I researched and apparently there's no such Alice. Speaking of Alice's I have gained quite a collection of Alice stones. Well I call them Alice stones since they look like stones and appear out of nowhere.

Hotaru and I have gained suspicious of my profound ability to create these Alice stones. We keep secret although Kazu knows. I have also been practicing a great deal by inserting them into my body and gaining the Alice stone's power. Like yesterday when I bumped into the girl who can run at the speed of lightning. So how come I was able to bump into her? Simple my nullification apparently was working its magic right when she was zooming past me which caused her to stop and thus resulting me and her colliding.

At that moment a yellow stone was at my grasp. I observed it and inserted it into my body. At that moment I was able to run like lightning. I ran so fast that when I zoomed by Koko and Mochu their uniforms came off but not their underwear THANKFULLY!

So my new profound ability which is I don't know what to name it allows me to gain a person's Alice and insert it into me. It is though quite hard for me to get the stone out after. Yeah I need work on that.

But that is the least of my problems; Kazu who knows about my abnormality doesn't speak much to me about. When I would ask him as to why I am copying other people's Alice he just stays quite or changes the subject. I am growing very suspicious of Kazu Oto san. I have a feeling he is keeping something very important from me. But I have a feeling that it should be like that for now. I have a nagging feeling that leads me to believe there is a reason for this.

I just can't help but think I am becoming a mutated unicorn. Or NAH I am just limited edition and awesome. Yeah that seems like a legitimate answer.

My summer has been great except for when Luna gets in the way. Me and Ruka pyon have been hanging around a lot lately and she has claimed that I a filthy human should not even be allowed to glance at "Ruka sama's gorgeous body" as she stated.

Seriously jealous women can do better research than the FBI.

Moving on to a different subject: I haven't been getting enough sleep. I keep having those weird dreams which always revolve around these two people I have never met in my life. Strangely enough though, the woman who always appears looks a hell a lot like me. I must have weird dreams and fantasies. But that is not the only factor that contributes to me being sleep deprived. Another contributing factor is that when I go to bed and its dark my brain and I have a mental conversation.

BRAIN: Hey you know what we haven't thought of in a while?

ME: What?

BRAIN: Monsters, ghosts, creepy zombies attacking you while you sleep.

Yeah I have gone a bit loony and mental during the course of this summer.

I sighed and took another sip of my lemonade which lost its cool contents in the blazing summer sun.

I look over at the group taking refuge under the Sakura tree from the blazing sun which my dreams revolve around and the same tree that is half mine and half I admit Natsume's. YES we agreed to split the tree.

Have I mentioned that our group has gotten a lot bigger? Well first of all the famous pureblood vampires that are not supposed to hang around us mortals have taking a liking to our group. So we hang around each other. Things are not so awkward around me and Mochu anymore since I suspect that he has taking a liking towards Nonoko. Anna and Yuu seem to be the most adorable couple. Well they aren't exactly a couple but it's obvious both of them like each other. But neither has made a move plus I think it's a taboo for them PUREBLOOD vampires to date a mortal. I have gotten quite a lot of love confessions. I don't really know what they mean by when they say they love me. So I reply to them Yeah I love me too and I walk away.

Tsubasa and Misaki are finally a couple. They sometimes come to check up on me and hang around us.

Basically right now we are all enjoying each other's company. We are all under the tree and sharing funny events and we all know the KING of humor is…

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHARE!" That is when Koko screamed.

We all gave him amused looks and let him continue.

"Okay I need someone to agree with me on this. So if you think about it, the process of singing the birthday song and cutting the cake is extremely satanic. I can't be the only one who thinks this right?"

We all laughed and gave him weird glances.

"IM SERIOUS! NO seriously imagine it this way:

A small gathering of people huddle around a object on fire, chanting a repetitive song in unison until the fire is blown out and a knife is stabbed into the object."

"Koko your brain is amazing" Sumire insulted.

"You truly are a special nut case" Hotaru commented and Mochu nodded.

I remained silent while everyone was stabbing Koko with insults. I soon became dazed and realization hit me that there is something missing. Usually there would be something annoying me and teasing me. I looked above to the branch where someone always sits or sometimes sleeps at.

…

NATSUME!

He would always be up there listening to our pointless conversations but never joining in himself. But he would throw insults and teases at me to piss me off. Actually I haven't seen Natsume for 3 days now. It's not like I was counting, it's just that it's kind of empty. I am becoming sort of worried as to where be his whereabouts.

I asked Ruka yesterday and he himself hasn't seen Natsume. He has become worried as well. That is also one of the reasons I was seen with Ruka a lot. We were looking for Natsume.

Ruka I feel as though he is very shy towards me. He is fine with the others but awkward around me. I want him to be comfortable around me but it is proving difficult because every time I get close to him he blushes and tries to distract himself by staring at the floor. I MEAN THE FLOOR DOESN'T BECOME THE MOST INTERESTING THING IN WORLD.!

So it's just been very difficult.

Any who I was occupying myself with braiding Anna's hair. I figured it's pointless to search for Natsume right now since apparently according to Ruka this was normal at summer. According to Ruka's statement, Natsume disappears during the summer for a couple of days but every time Ruka questions him he would never answer.

"MIKAN THEY ARE BULLYING ME!" Koko hugged me while wailing like a baby seal.

I didn't pay much attention to Koko since I was busy thinking about 1000 ways to kill Natsume because he caused me to worry. So I was pretty mad at that moment.

"MIKAN! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! THEY ARE BEING BULLIES."

"Urusai" I said with a frown and pursued my thoughts of 1000 ways to kill Natsume.

Apparently when I said that everyone was a bit shocked since I rarely am in bad moods. But who can blame me. It's hot, Natsume is an idiot, my lemonade isn't cold anymore, Natsume is stupid, WHY ISNT HE HERE! I NEED TO UNLEASH MY FURY AND BLAME HIM.

"Mikan do you have…" Koko pondered.

"What?" I asked.

"The womanly red blood thing."

"Huh?"

"The thing when you realize you are not pregnant."

"…"

"…"

Everyone looked at me expecting my answer. KOKO YOU IDIOT!

"NO I don't have that!" I shouted and blushed furiously.

"Don't just assume that because I am angry I am on my period because maybe tonight when you are sleeping I will just assume that you are dead and bury you in the backyard." I retorted.

I looked at Koko and yelled BULLY.

I got up mad and rushed to my dorm.

**HALLWAYS**

Infused with boiling madness I stomped down the halls. I am really tired and I have to face the fact that Natsume has become someone I literally need in my life to insult me and tease me.

I was making my way to the girl's dorm when I spotted a silhouette closely resembling Natsume making its way to the boy's dorm side.

Knowing that the figure could be Natsume made me without a second thought follow him. And surely enough it was him but he looked worn out exhausted and parched. He looked dehydrated and tired. I was in shock. What caused him to be like this? Where has he been?

He went inside his dorm and I dumped my hiding position and made my way to his doorstep. I realized I have extra keys. But before I could get a chance to open the door.

"POLKA GET AWAY! AS FAR AS YOU CAN!" his voice sounded urgent and pleading?

All in all it sounded plain insulting to me in my opinion.

Oh he must have smelt me when I was at his door. He is a vampire after all. Anyway I ignored his previous statement and opened his door.

"NOT until I give you a piece of my mind and NOT until you tell where you were and why you are like this!"

I closed the door but as soon as I did he had pinned me against the wall. He was panting heavily and he looked horrible. Sweat beads were visible on his forehead as if he was trying to resist something.

I looked into his eyes and it was a bright crimson red color. It wasn't terrifying like how most people would see it. To me it looked kind of magnificent.

I realized that he has his fangs out and shining eyes, he is TRYING TO RESIST SUCKING MY BLOOD! OH MY GOD THAT IS WHY HE TOLD ME TO GO AWAY! And now I am making it hard for him even more. But he looks parched. Thirst was visible and I knew now why he left. I remember learning this about pureblood royalty vampires. They need blood to quench their thirst each year or else they will die. Natsume is always called the Prince of the Purebloods. So this must be true. He must have not wanted to hurt a human all these years and left during some summer days hunting in the woods. But it appears he hasn't found any blood source. That is because the animals were repositioned into the Southern woods. He will die soon. That is all that was running through my brain.

Natsume will die and I have a chance to save him.

So I just leaned and hugged him letting him inhale the scent of my blood. He was able to resist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IF I suck your blood now you will die! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I TRUST YOU"

And that was when Natsume had lost control and bit me on the neck. IT WAS VERY PAINFUL. But I didn't know what overcame me to pull such a move that would risk my life. But for some reason I had assurance and trust that he will not suck out the life away from me.

Soon I began to feel my body going numb and losing all sensation. I began sliding down the door with Natsume still on top of me drinking my blood. Soon I felt my energy draining slowly and the immense pain of my neck causing me to fall asleep.

That was when my body shut down…

**REVIEW GUYS! Lets reach 132! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATE IN SO LONG. DON'T WORRY ITS BECAUSE I MOVED HOUSES AND SCHOOLS AND IT WAS ALL JUST BLAH ANYWAY REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 16: Fever**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**(^-^)-(^-^)-(^-^)**

RED

All I could see is the color red. I can sense a strange warm fluid running down from my neck to my body.

BLOOD

It smelt of blood; that strange iron smell to it which also welcomes death. Bloody red were his eyes and the blood that was running down his mouth to his neck.

MY BLOOD

This was my blood on my body and my blood which I smell. I felt nauseous all of sudden. I remembered what had happened.

I let Natsume suck my blood.

Now let's be real in this situation shall we? I being a reasonably optimistic brat let a PUREBLOOD vampire suck my BLOOD! Why? He was going to die which before would have made me YAY! But now….not so much. BUT I let myself fall into a very deadly situation which went to the point of risking my life! SO WHY THE HELL DON'T I REGRET IT! WHY THE HELL DID I TRUST HIM! I must have been out of my mind! But I am not dead…I am very much alive. So….should I be mad? Well I did let him suck my blood so I can't really be mad now can I?

Urgh why did I make such a rational move? Why did I trust him? Well he didn't suck me dry which is a good thing but HECK I can't MOVE! I am so numb and dizzy! GOD SAVING AN IDIOTIC PERVERTED PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE IS HARD STUFF!

Wow I am trying to humor myself while being in a completely weird position plus situation.

Currently I am on the floor with my arms and legs spread out like I am about to make a snow angel BUT my whole body is numb and feels tired plus frozen so I am stuck in this position with only my eyes moving and brain to keep me entertained.

AND GUESS WHO IS NEXT TO MOI PASSED OUT?

DING DING DING

NATSUME!

YAY….NOT

I wonder if vampires get hung overs from too much blood drinking.

I looked over to Natsume and he was just sleeping like a polar bear.

DAMN HIM!

Risked my life for this perverted pureblood vampire and I don't even know why. WHAT overcame me to do such a thing?

Sigh

I still would do it. I don't regret it at all! I would do this again, be in pain all over again if it meant him being alive to freaking tease me!

I looked over at him once again and smiled. I remembered how we met and how I hated him. How our hatred for each other led us to become good friends.

OWW what the heck? MY heart FREAKING CHANGED TEMPERATURE! It felt all warm and kind of felt good…BUT what the heck is this! DAMMIT NATSUME how much blood did you get from me? This must be you're doing!

BAKA NATSUME

PERVERTED FOX

I looked over at him again. I looked away quickly because my heart did it again accept this time it literally stopped for a beat! OMY GAWD WHAT KIND OF SIDE EFFECTS DOES HIM DRINKING MY BLOOD HAVE?

THE BEST PART IS I CANT MOOOOOVVVVEE!

When he wakes up I am going to kill him! My body is numb and frozen and tired and I have some weird side effects from him!

All this commotion in my head is making me dizzy. A few minutes pass and I feel a weird sensation. I felt as if my whole body was burning. I managed to weakly lift up my arm and place it over my forehead.

I HAVE A FEVER!

A very high fever! My forehead was burning! I feel like I have put my hand on one of those hot pans!

URGH I don't feel so good.

I soon sense someone fidgeting and notice Natsume was awakening. He looked at me and crept closer beside me and wiped the dry blood of my skin. I would have yelled at him childishly for the pain but chose not to. I just didn't seem to care about the pain anymore plus I wanted to save him.

SILENCE…

(._.)

/( )

"Sorry"

I looked up and was about to say something I found humorous until I saw how sorry his eyes and face looked.

"N….Natsume I don't really care, I wanted to…to …save your sorry butt"

He remained silent.

"Omy gawd you would have insulted me by.."

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why are you so stupid that you blindly let a vampire suck your blood? You know vampires never show mercy to their prey. I would have killed you!" he yelled.

Oh there was the insult!

"But you didn't kill me"

"Vampires never show mercy and always suck dry their prey!"

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"I COULD HAVE! IF I FOUND YOU DEAD AND I WAS THE REASON OF IT I WOULD GO INSANE!"

"BLEH!" I stuck my tongue out to him and closed my ears with my hands.

His eye twitched and he pried my hands off my ears and continued to lecture me.

HOW DARE HE LECTURE ME!

"Dammit Hyuuga! Well at least I got to see your Neko san face while you were sleeping!"

"Tchh" he continued to wrestle me and at some points burn me but I nullified it.

I soon regained my energy because I made Natsume cook for me and I WILL NEVER SAY THIS OUT LOUD BUT HE IS A MAGNIFICENT COOK! I ate happily and basically he had to repay my kindness the whole day. YEAH I drove him crazy! I made him go to central town to get me a watermelon and when he came back I would say I wanted grapes instead. So why would he listen and keep up with me the whole day? Simple he sucked my blood and as a repayment he was my slave.

If he would refuse to a task I would say YOU CAUSED ME PAIN and even though he won't show it his eyes did. He felt BAD! AW natsume san feeling bad is just too cute!

He really does care, even though he doesn't show it. I understand why Ruka and everyone who knows him care for him. All his actions have reasons. I am actually happy to have met him. OW! Not again! What the hell is with my heart!

Natume came back with some grapes and sighed.

"Geez stop sighing you drama queen!" I commented.

He glared and made his way towards me. He sat beside me and tossed me the grapes. He put on a movie and when I was about to reach for another grape I noticed that Natsume had a cut on his thumb. Out of reflex I took his thumb and sucked it.

Okay so that may have looked a bit weird but I DID IT OUT OF REFLEX! IT WAS ONLY WHEN NATSUME HAD AN AMUSED EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE THAT I REALIZED I WAS GROWN TEENAGE GIRL!

See when I was little whenever someone was hurt on their thumb I would automatically suck the blood away. It was what all little kids did when someone gets hurt. But that was a habit of mine which was supposed to be a secret. But now Natsume knows.

"Aren't you a bit too old to that childish habit" he held back a chuckle.

I removed his thumb and retorted. "Aren't you a …..monkey headed jerk telling me what to do?"

Yeah that was a lame comeback but it was all I could think off then.

He chuckled and I blushed furiously.

"Don't tell anyone!" I yelled childishly.

He chuckled I glared.  
"I won't it will be my blackmail for you" he smirked.

"Hmph"

We continued to watch the movie until night fell and we both called it a night. I decided to not risk going back to the girl's dorm so instead I chose to sleep on the couch. Natsume who fell asleep during the movie didn't leave so I just slept on his head. YES HIS HEAD. IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE WOULDN'T LEAVE. I used his head as a pillow plus his hair feels like cats fur. SO YEAH…

**SOMEWHERE IN THE ELEMANTARY SECTION**

"I need to know" a voice hissed.

"You need to know what?" a male's voice quivered.

"Weakness of the pureblood prince. But that will have to wait. I need the deadly weapon to come alive." The figure smirked rather evilly

**HI GUYS! SORRY THIS WASN'T LONG BUT I NEED TO END IT THERE. THERE ARE MAJOR HINTS GIVING AWAY HERE. RE READ EVERY CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND THE MAJOR HINT THAT IT DISPLAYS HERE! RE READ THE UNKNOWN STORY. LET US REACH 147!**


	17. Chapter 17

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 17: Guilty pleasures**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**(^-^)-(^-^)-(^-^)**

HIGH SCHOOL! YAY! NOT

You know I thought that high school was going to be like a life in the musical. You know like one of those high school musical movies where there's dancing, singing and having FUN. School just started and I already want it to be over.

I am a freshman! I love that word freshman because you know I am all fresh! HAHA no! I am trying to amuse myself so I can carry on the year but the fact that my summer has ended made me realize that I hate school which I already knew from the start.

So remember how I said that I thought that high school would be like that high school musical movie? Yeah I was so damn excited! I kept pestering Hotaru for 2 weeks because I was just so damn excited. Hyuuga just flat out ignored me and Ruka being the gentleman he was joined in my excitement. By the way I hid the blood sucking thing from everyone so no one knows.

So this is what happened today.

I woke up to the new improved alarm clock that my dearest Hotaru had given me. By the way when I say wake up, it's not one of those SIGH AH (insert baby seal noise here) NO I don't have the privilege to wake up like a normal person. Instead a hand slapped me on my face and back and threw me across the room. Hotaru, right on time comes in my room as if it's some telecommercial and introduces her weapon the Baka waker and takes her leave. I am left in my room utterly dumbfounded. But hey! At least I woke up!

But I am awfully tired! I don't think that it's a coincidence that morning and mourning sound the same don't you think.

I decided to ignore the fact that my first high school morning didn't go as planned. But oh well who cares! my wonderful day is soon to come. OH how wrong I was.

I look at the uniform set Narumi left me. Unlike the red colored uniform that I wore in elementary this was blue colored. It has a blue tie, blue checkered skirt, white blouse, black knee high socks and black jacket. This uniform was actually pretty cute. I always wore my hair up in a ponytail or down with a small pony tail. I am thinking of letting my hair down to give me more of a mature look and so I did.

I soon was ready and made my way to the halls where Hotaru awaited me. We walked together to the high school division and met up with the other girls. Soon enough all we heard were screams.

"RUKA SAMA, NATSUME SAMA you both look so handsome!"

"MARRY ME"

"KYA Look how cool they look! They grew taller too!"

I looked over to Natsume and Ruka and it was true! I haven't noticed but WOAH Natsume and Ruka must have had a GIANT growth spurt. They are both a head taller than me and I am taller than most of the girls in my class! They both look also mature and OHHHHH Natsume is getting pissed off. HAHA .

"Natsume is getting pissed off HAHA!" I remarked.

"Eh he is? How can you tell?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"Well his expression"

"His expression is stoic though!" Anna remarked.

"If you look closer to his eyes you can see they are burning with an irritated emotion. Also Natsume is running a hand through his hair irritably and I can tell he is trying to prevent himself from going on a mad rampage." I pointed out.

Both girls just stared at me.

"You seem to know a lot about him Mikan chan!" Anna smiled.

"Come to think of it aren't you one of the only girls he can stand and actually pay attention to?" Nonoko smiled rather deviously.

"I basically am always harassed and bullied by him and I do the same to him. So I guess I notice a lot huh?"

This time when I looked back both Ruka and Natsume's eyes met mine. Natsume's gaze softened if that's possible for a Natsume and Ruka's gaze seemed bashful and sweet.

OWWWWWWWWWWWW my heart! That freaking hurt damnit! Ever since BAKA NATSUME SUCKED Y BLOOD I HAVE WEIRD SIDE EFECTS especially when I am around Natsume. My heart either completely skips a beat or I find my whole body heated and flushed every time we are in close proximity. Same goes for Ruka who keeps complimenting me and I can't help but feel so awkward. DAMN THOSE SIDE EFFECTS!

I broke the gaze and looked somewhere away. I don't know why I did that I just felt the need to do so.

"Mikan chan you look very beautiful today." Ruka stated with a beet root face which again made my cheeks feel so warm. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT TO THAT!

SURE PRETTY, SURE CUTE BUT TO USE SUCH A TERM LIKE THAT IS JUST SO owaaa damnit It hurts.

Natsume snickered.

"Tch which part is beautiful?" he commented.

At that I snapped.

"BLEH I see your well" I stuck out my tongue.

"Very mature Polka, how did you end up in high school?" he retorted.

I had no come back for that one. I just commented that I won't let idiots ruin my day.

I just turned around dramatically and made my way to the entrance not before gravity decided HEY WHY NOT PICK ON YOU?

I fell

HARD!

I have skill because I manage to trip on flat surfaces.

You know when you are having a good day and you think life is just so freaking AMAZING! Then life just looks at you and goes HAHA LOL JUST WAIT A SECOND!

I looked down at the floor and I could mentally state that it was sending me a thoughtful piece of advice.

'I will always be there when you fall' – floor

I am an amazing human being who can have conversations with floors!

I stood up and looked back realizing how embarrassing that fall was especially in front of Natsume who is looking rather amused. Ruka helped me stand and asked me if I was alright and Natsume commented about my clumsiness.

"I will have you know that I did not trip! I was just testing out gravity and yes it still works." I then walked away like a boss.

(^_^)

The whole day was made up of WORK! NO MUSIC AND DEFFINITLY NO FUN AT ALL! DAMN THAT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL POOP! I HAVE BEEN DECIEVED!

BIGGEST DISSAPOINTMENT OFMY LIFE!

AND IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH I AM STUCK WITH NATSUME! At least Hotaru , Ruka and Koko were here too.

Koko sat beside me and was partnered up with me this year.

"Hey can I borrow a pencil" Koko being the forgetful brat he is asked.

"Yeah but it doesn't have an eraser sorry!"

Koko looked up to me and dramatically and answered "Life my friend doesn't have an eraser."

"…"

"…"

"That was deep Koko here you go" I handed him the pencil and continued my NOT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL DAY!

(^_^)

Next was physical education which I don't necessarily hate but I have been blasted by the baka gun so many times today that I just don't feel like I could do it. I kept on whining to Hotaru and pestering her about why high school life isn't like in the movies.

The coach made us run laps and I was just getting left behind. So I decided to sit this one off and stay back.

"Why aren't you exercising SAKURA?" she said in her stern voice.

"I exercised once, but found that I was clearly allergic to it. My skin flushed and my heart raced. I got sweaty and short of breath. That was very DANGEROUS!"

The coach nonetheless made me run.

"She truly is that idiot's daughter" the coach muttered then a smile made its way to her lips.

(^_^)

MATH CLASS  
"…"

"…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" two voiced combined to perform a symphony.

Jinno was on his knees and looked terribly pale.

Why? I CAN NEVER GET RID OF HIM.

"I was transferred to the high school department to teach math and I was told by that BAKA KAZUMI THAT I WOULD NOT GET YOU IN MY CLASS AGAIN!" he cried.

"Well I am not thrilled to see you here either." I remarked.

AND SO MY DAY WENT THROUGH SADNESS YET AGAIN.

SCREW HIGH SCHOOL! I WANT TO BE A UNICORN!

(^_^)

"STAY AWAY FROM NATSUME SAMA AND RUKA SAMA!"

I was being chased by a group of high school fan girls because of what happened in lunch.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting and eating food gloomily since I had a terrible day. I was sitting with Nonoko, Anna, Sumire and Hotaru. Koko soon joined as well as Mochu and Tsubasa came to congratulate me for entering high school. Tsubasa sempai was embracing me to tight and Natsume who was in another table became pissed off about something and demanded that he let me down. Tsubasa turned on his protective brother mode and stuck a tongue out to Natsume. They both started quarreling and I end up being let go and end up falling backwards but Ruka catches me. We were both VERY close. Luna ended up seeing the whole thing and called in her minions. SO I was chased.

AND THAT MY FRIENDS WAS MY EXTREMELY deceiving day in high school.

I am currently walking down the halls to my dorm. I was exhausted!

I felt a sudden sneeze coming so I prepared myself but nothing came. I REALLY HATE WHEN THAT HAPPENS! I wait for my sneeze but it just doesn't come and I stand there with a constipated look on my face looking like a retard.

For 5 minutes….

I then start walking and "ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

There it was!

Suddenly my phone rang and I answered it.

"Bless you" Hotaru and Koko said at the same time.

Then the line went dead.

…

WHAA  
ZE

HECK?

(._.)

/ ( )

\ \

Oh well its Hotaru and she probably has cameras here and Koko must have wanted to freak me out.

I made my way to my dorm and when I got in I just laid down on my bed.

SIGH

I have a fever again

I keep having these fevers ever since my blood was sucked and It happens randomly.

It's not a cold or anything like the flu; I went to the nurse's office and checked.

I decided to ignore it again and went to sleep. It usually subsides in a few hours. But this time I feel kind of odder than usual?

I go to sleep and end up dreaming away.

Dirty blonde hair, tall and pleasant, with a goofy smile on. This was the man that was always in my dreams. He awaits me in the same cherry blossom tree I always stay up at the Academy. He always speaks but I can never hear him but soon I just let myself be graced with his presence in my dreams. Sometimes though I would dream of a woman who wears a black hood and carrying a crying infant in her arms while crying. Today though something was different.

I hear him

"I love you Mikan"

Okay so that's not something you expect from a complete stranger, a love confession. Well he isn't exactly a stranger?

I am more in awe that I can hear him.

"Mikan I am so sorry but please never give up and never let anyone change who you are. There is trouble awaiting you and I know you can face it. Mikan I am proud to have you as my.."

The view is changing and everything is disappearing and so is he! He is slowly vanishing from my eyes and I am scared he will vanish from my memory.

"No wait I can't hear you! WAIT DON'T GO!"

"Never give up and I know your smile can bring change to the darkness around you"

His voice is so loving and caring and I just feel a tight tug in my heart. I don't want this man to go! I can finally hear him!

"Myy beloved child….my Mikan.." he vanished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I am now swallowed in complete darkness and I see that same woman except she is with no hood and looks like a high school student. I can only see her back. She is talking to someone.

"You can't escape! Fate decides you are my weapon." A hideously evil voice said.

"Fate?" the woman mocked.

"you are talking about my destiny. Fate is a whole other subject. I WILL DECIDE MY OWN DESTINY AND THE FATE OF MY CHILD! SHE WILL NEVER BE USED BY YOU! MARK MY WORDS AND HEAR ME WELL! You don't decide who I am and who I become. Tell destiny and fate that." Her voice boomed and I hear an ear piercing scream erupt from the man.

WAKE UP!

I awoke with beads of sweat on my forehead and my body burning. I stood up and took the thermometer and it broke. As soon as it touched me skin it broke. I looked over at it and it was exceeded. I feel dizzy and naesous and make my way to the bathroom.

Something isn't right.

My body is burning

My head is dizzy

I have a deep craving

I start breathing very deeply and loudly.

As I make my way to the bathroom I pass a mirror. I gasp.

I wasn't gasping at the mighty beauty of the full moon reflected on the mirror. I saw two piercing crimson eyes staring back at me. I thought it was Natsume! I then realized that the figure staring back at me looked very much like me. Her hair was shining in the moonlight. Her skin as pale as snow and I touched my own skinn she repeated. Ice cold skin

Red gleaming eyes

Pale as snow

Cold as Ice

Staring back at me tonight

This wasn't a stranger.

It was me

It had pointy teeth

I am craving something…BLOOD

**STOP IT THERE! LETS REACH 160!**

**THANK YA FOR ALL YA REVIEWS! I LOVE YA GUYS SO MUCH!**


	18. Chapter 18

**UNKNOWN IDENTITY**

**Chapter 18: awoken **

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**(^-^)-(^-^)-(^-^)**

**THANK YA FOR ALL YA REVIEWS! I LOVE YA GUYS SO MUCH!**

OH I feel horrible. I am hungry, stressed, confused, parched, and cold and I am really craving something very unusual. I can smell it from here and I know what it is.

Blood

Now trust me I have no idea what in the fudge is happening!

I am currently trying to make sense of it all as I watch my crimson red eyes reflect back at me through the mirror. There is a HUGE change! My hair is reaching the ground and as a matter of fact it changed color!

Thankfully I am still a brunette but of course with a side of GLOWING BLONDE STREAKS IN IT! NOT TO MENTION MY EYES! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE CRIMSON RED EYES! It must be that damn Natsume! He gave me weird side effects!

That in itself does not make any sense either. This cannot be a side effect. I continue to try to make sense of it all but the craving of blood is starting to kick in again.

BLOOD

Wait a second

I examined my skin and dared to look at the mirror again. I mentally started to think about the characteristics of a vampire.

Porcelain skin

Abnormal beauty

Immortality

Cold skin

Distinctive eyes

Gorgeous to the bone

I also noted that pureblood vampires have certainly more of a charm than of those who are normal vampires.

Hair is usually long and I have noticed that it emits a certain kind of glow in the moonlight. I have noticed that with Natsume and the other guys.

They crave blood

I gasped.

Truly when I do look at my reflection now, it is remarkable because my resemblance at this moment is as exact as a vampire.

My skin is as cold as snow

I am VERY PALE (I would like to think of it as shock at this moment)

My hair is up to the FREAKING floor!

My physical features are more defined and I don't look like a normal person at all in this moment.

I have to admit that my appearance is rather beautiful but strikingly horribly wrong beautiful. That's not a bad thing. It's just that I look like one of those models in Victoria Secret! BUT WITH GLOWING HAIR AND EXTREMELY PALE SKIN

I looked extremely dangerous, fierce yet beautiful

That is such a weird combination but also rather remarkable

I must look like a narcissistic idiot staring at myself! BUT I AM HORRIFIED! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME?

DO YOU GET WHAT I MEAN? I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN IT!

BUT WHAT REALLY GAVE ME OFF TO THE THEORY IN MY HEAD WHICH I WAS PRAYING WAS NOT TRUE

MY eyes

THEY WERE DISTINCT ALRIGHT

BLOODY CRIMSON RED

The fact is though that only Natsume has those eyes. Vampires that I have seen have their own distinct color but never red.

I looked at myself a bit more and noticed that whereas Natsume had EXTREMELY RED eyes, I noticed if you look more closely there is a hint of warm yellowish orange in my eyes. So it turns out I am not necessarily same as Natsume. BUT DAMN IT'S CLOSE!

Nonetheless all this evidence concludes that my fear is true

I am a vampire

Shock entered inside me as I clutched onto my bed frame and am barely able to support my weight.

WHY?

HOW?

How was this made possible? I don't understand this at all!

Wait a second

That class, Narumi sensei said…

FLASHBACK

"A vampire can be created" Narumi said and with that he caught everyone`s attention. Mostly caught girl's attention who wanted to be immortal and be beside their princes AKA Natsume and Ruka.

"Let's see how I shall explain this. Vampires either are born and inherit their type of vampire or they can be made. It depends. For example if a pureblood vampire were to bite you and NOT kill you shall have some of your blood in the vampires system. Then the same vampire has to give his blood into your system so you will have vampire blood in your veins. Long ago when vampires did this act it would make the person they sucked from their soul mate."

"So basically it's like exchanging blood." One classmate asked.

"Yes but only a few people are ever able to survive a vampires bite much less their blood in a human`s veins. Only if the human itself was a half-blood vampire then their full potential can be restored if bitten and given vampire blood."

"Awwwwww I can't be with Natsume or Ruka kun" all the girls cried.

END OF FLASHBACK

I GASPED

If Narumi sensei is right then I must have some vampire blood running in my veins.

But then when did Natsume? Oh yeah he sucked my blood! But wait how did I get his blood in my system?

THUMB!

I REMEMBER!

Out of instinct I remember I sucked his thumb because he got a cut!

Wait this is odd. If I didn't have vampire blood running through my veins THOSE HEADACHES AND COLDS COULD HAVE KILLED ME!

But I have some vampire blood so I am…..saved?

So wait what does that make me? Am I a pureblood vampire or a normal vampire? Now I am very curious as to where the heck does my vampire blood come from.

SO HANG ON! I WASN'T BORN FROM A CABBAGE AND THEN DILIVERED TO GRANDPA? HE LIED TO ME?

WHO WERE MY PARENTS?

WHY WOULD HE NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! DOES HE KNOW?

The dreams

All of a sudden I remembered those strange dreams.

SIGH

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

I also can't stop thinking about blood!

I now understand why vampires have separate dorms. The smell is killing me!

So sweet and intoxicating like a drug

NO STOP IT! I slapped myself

OWAAA THE SMELL IS SO ADDICTIVE! I need to get out! I headed towards the window and without even thinking about it OR THE FACT I WAS IN THE 3RD FLOOR I jumped.

Strangely I ended up landing safely and the only destination I was thinking of was Natsume's dorm. As if instincts kicked in I zoomed to the said dorm. I stopped in front of his door and realized I used a skill that only a vampire possesses; super speed.

Now I was really mortified because I was still secretly hoping that my theory was wrong and that I just happened to have a beauty gene kick in at the middle of the night.

SIGH

So much for hoping

(^_^)

"Persona" a voice full of authority and at a same time that oozed evil called out.

The said man walked up and bowed. He was dressed in an all-black suit with a mask on and iron hand gloves.

Sensing the presence of Persona the voice in which whom belonged to the man who was seated with his back facing him continued.

"How is Natsume?"

"He has mastered everything, every aspect and skill that of a pureblood vampire. His Alice is also in control and deadly powerful" Persona replied.

"What about his weakness? We both know he is a rebel and if anything were to happen he could crush us and that must be avoided."

"He does not have a weakness"

"Everyone has a weakness, remember that Ruka boy who is his best friend? He was a great deal of help to us for making Natsume join our team and train"

"There must be some other person we can use against him because I need him to remain a faithful puppet of mine and never rebel against me."

"I'm sorry to inform you he does not hold anyone else dear except for that sister who you have sent free and Ruka, and also for the price of his friends freedom. We can always use the freedom of his friends as a threat to remain loyal and obey."

"That is not good enough! IF HE IS STRONG AS HE IS NOW Especially THE FACT HE IS A PUREBLOOD AND THE ORIGINAL PRINCE OF VAMPIRES HE CAN PROTECT THEM HIMSELF! I need you to find who we can take in hostge that is dear to his heart! UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes"

"Good….and what about that Sakura girl?"

"I don't know much about her but I don't think she is the person whom you seek. She has just one rare Alice is all and she just aimlessly makes it onto the school paper."

"Appearances fool my friend, I know exactly who she is and yet it is truly amusing to find out she doesn't know who she is yet either" he paused and smirked "Which makes it the more easier for me."

"If it is true what you say that that girl is the daughter of **her** then do you understand that her existence itself is a danger to the world!"

The man just started to smile evily.

"That is exactly why I want her, a weapon of mass destruction! IMAGINE A WORLD WHERE I AM KING AND WHO EVER DARE TO DEFY ME PAYS THE PRICE OF DEATH! I don't even have to get my hands dirty! All I need is for her to become awakened. I won't let her ever escape not like her mother who was within my grasp but because I underestimated her abilities she escaped." The man replied sadistically

"But look now what has happened! She has given birth to the lethal dangerous weapon I desire" the man continued.

"But do you realize that she has power over you and can easily destroy you!" Persona reasoned. Persona knew the power that is contained in her. He knew and experienced it first hand when his pupil was discovered to have a very powerful and** deadly **power. **She **was just so little and fragile at that time.

"That is why I need her to believe I am someone special to her. Her father perhaps? She won't disobey her long lost father whom she never got to know about!"

Persona just stood there and can't help but feel disgusted at the sick man's desire for glory.

(^_^)

"Trouble is coming I can sense it, I need to hurry and find her and escape with my beloved child" a woman with beautiful brunette locks whispered under the full moon.

"It seems my seal was broken" a voice that belonged to a man spoke.

With a sad smile the brunette replied "What can you expect of my daughter, she has finally and unfortunately…"

AWAKENED

(^_^)

**SORRY GUYS THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER BUT IT HAS AN AWESOME ENDING DON'T YA THINK? LETS REACH 178! YAY!**

**SORRY ABOUT BLOOD AND RED AND STUFF! I REALLY LIKE THE COLOR RED!**

**I WILL UPLOAD PICTURES I HAVE DRAWN SOON!**

**THANKS TO**

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf**

**Eka19**

**Kawaii-chan 080 1**

**Nix**

**AnimeMango**

**iloveanime4evr**

**redfoxess**

**GottaLoveMyAnime**

**Black Flame**

**Lamaim**

**Samanthea**

**AngelAKB48**

**Mystery555**

**Michan-natsu**

**Guest**

**MariaSakura2000**

**EchizenRyoma**

**Someone ( I KNOW WHO U R)**

**Lizeth**

**Random person ( I ALSO KNOW WHO U R)**

**Rockin Angelz**

**me enamore de ti**

**Ashley**

**Gabsterela**

**Pinkus pyon**

**Eye of the tiger**

**Kary2345**

**XxdeadlygirlxX**

**Blackrabbit (HEHEHEHEH)**

**OVE YA ALL**


End file.
